Beach
by Pepin-Bones
Summary: After The Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail is rewarded with a trip to Crocus's beach, but mischief is sure to ensue with our favorite wizards! Prepare for drunken arguments, contests, fluffiness, and lemons... Ratings of chapters will vary, but all at least T for language, some M for lemons. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, some Miraxus if you squint...
1. The Contest

_A/N: To anyone following this, the latest update (10/4/17) is just some formatting - I noticed none of my ***** separations carried over and wanted to put them back. Hopefully a new chapter is coming soon - I AM working on it!_

The Grand Magic Games were over. The Eclipse Project and Future Rogue had been defeated. The Grand Magic Ball had been just the previous night, honoring those wizards and guilds that fought to save the country; those wizards and guilds that had been brought closer together and changed forever thanks to the events of the games and the chaos that had quickly ensued thereafter. Now, it was time to rebuild, time to return to life as it had been, only now Fairy Tail was number one once again, and many jewels richer. Several of the guilds had already left to return home.

"I have a surprise for you," Master Makarov informed the guild the night before. Normally the guild would be a little scared of the master's surprises, but not this time. "I have an all expense paid trip to Luminaria Resort," he paused for added dramatic effect, "for everyone!"

The entire guild, gathered in the Bar Sun just below their hotel, immediately burst into hoots, hollers, and cheers. They had been preparing to leave, but now it would appear they would be staying in Crocus for just a little bit longer.

"We're to move our belongings there. There's lodging for all. Sorcerer's Weekly wants a photo shoot with the winning team, _and_ the winning guild!"

Swallowing, Erza stepped close to the Master. "But Master, didn't Jellal already leave?" She wasn't sure how observant Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly could be, but maybe it would be best if Jellal stayed to play Mystogan just a little bit longer. She tried to tell herself she had no ulterior motives for her wishes.

Makarov nodded shortly. "Aye. I've already sent for him. He will meet us there." He looked at the guild members he considered his children. "And Mira is already there, with a pleasant surprise for all of you."

Successfully hiding a smile, Erza stood up once more. Her eyes had a new light in them when she turned to her comrades. "You heard the master! Let's get packing!"

* * *

It took the better part of the day, but by the afternoon the guild had been relocated to the resort and beach just outside of Crocus. The hotel itself was far fancier than the Honeybone Inn with fewer beds per room, but the beds were also larger. No one gave a thought to sleeping once they saw the beautiful beach surrounding the resort, its sands white and the water crystal clear. They no sooner tossed their belongings into their rooms and changed before hitting the beach with as much gusto as would be expected of members of Fairy Tail. Mira was already there, under a rather large canopy complete with a bar on the beach. She stood behind the counter like it was just another day in Fairy Tail, only instead of her typical dress; she wore a deep crimson red bikini.

"All right! Beach party!" Natsu cheered, pumping his arms excitedly.

Without prompting, Natsu and Gray looked at each other, their eyes narrowed and their lips pulled into sneers, before they took off at full speed for the water, leaving Lucy and Erza to stare after them with their mouths hanging open.

Lucy put her hand to her mouth and giggled, immediately reminded of their short time spent training at Akane Resort before the games. "Those two will never change, will they?" she asked softly.

Erza smiled at the retreating forms of Gray and Natsu, both making powerful strokes through the water and slinging insults as they went. "Probably not," she answered, pulling her gaze from the water with a smile still lingering on her lips. She had reequipped into something much more comfortable for the beach rather than her armor, a dark blue bikini with a white wrap around skirt that left nearly all of her right leg exposed. Her hair was piled perfectly on the back of her head with wisps hanging around her face. A large pair of white-rimmed sunglasses was perched atop her head.

It didn't matter where they were; the members of Fairy Tail were at home so long as they were together. They could have been out in back of Fairy Tail, getting ready for a barbeque rather than in a completely different city, the scene would have been much the same. Cana had taken up her usual spot next to the bar, hugging a barrel of wine. Laxus also sat at the bar, foregoing his heavy coat for a printed shirt and swim shorts. Levy had a large umbrella staked into the ground, casting shade on her seat where she sat with her toes buried in the wet sand close to the surf and a good book in her lap. Gajeel lounged next to her, likewise hiding from the sun, at least for the moment. Jet and Droy silently fumed, their eyes narrowed, from the shade of a palm tree not far behind them. Lisanna and Elfman were already playing in the water, Elfman throwing his much smaller sister high into the air where she would turn and dive back into the water, or use transformation magic to turn her arms into wings and slow her descent, her laughs contagious as they floated across the breeze. Master Makarov was also in the water, using monstrous arms to hold Asuka out of the water, dunk her in it, or toss her playfully into the air. Her excited squeals making her parents smile from the beach. Wendy sat on her heels in the sand, working with intense interest beside Romeo, constructing a sandcastle of epic proportions. Carla and Lily were beside them, likewise attempting to construct something of wonder and failing miserably. Evergreen reclined in a beach chair not far from them, a broad-rimmed straw hat shading her face, while the rest of her soaked up the rays in a green bikini that matched her guild emblem. The remaining two members of the Thunder Legion downright cowered in the shade, their pale skin all too exposed in their tight swim trunks. Max, Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, Warren, and Nab sat around a table shaded by a large umbrella, talking amongst themselves and attempting to play cards rather than look at the scantily clad women around them. Juvia stood in hip-deep water, her eyes closed as the waves gently rocked her body.

 _Jellal,_ Erza thought to herself, looking for the elusive wizard who was posing as someone else. As Lucy headed to the water, she turned over her shoulder at the feel of eyes on her.

Jellal, AKA Mystogan, when in the games, was heading toward her, clad only in red swim trunks and Mystogan's mask on his face. Erza had to suppress a smile at his approach. "Bit warm for the mask, isn't it?" she teased, even though she knew he had no choice but to wear the thing.

"You're telling me," his deep voice grumbled from behind the dark green and blue fabric, his hazel eyes hiding some emotion deep within.

Erza folded her arms across her chest, forcing herself to pull her eyes away from him, away from the bit of tattoo peeking out from the mask, away from the gaze that she longed to continue to hold. They had had their moment before the games; had it and Jellal killed it by lying to her. She knew it wasn't a malicious lie, but it was still a lie, and her heart was still stinging. "Are you here as Mystogan or Jellal?" she asked quietly, hating herself even as she asked it.

Jellal hesitated, his eyes narrowing at Erza's back. She had turned away from him, refusing to look at him as the sun beat down upon the both of them. Her shoulders were held back and down, her back ramrod straight, practically oozing the power she was well known for. But he had seen the softer side of her, seen it and crushed it, but still wanted it more than he cared to admit. When they had tumbled down the hill, on a beach not unlike this one, it had been all too easy for him to forget what his real mission was, to let his mind drift into the moment and nearly enjoy himself before he forced his penance back into place. "I am always Jellal when I'm with you," he muttered, not sure how she would take his answer.

Looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, Erza didn't stop the corner of her mouth from turning up into a smile. His being there was dangerous, but also necessary, and she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't happy to see him when the second Fairy Tail team was announced. "Then let's drink." Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she led the way to the bar where a smiling Mira awaited them.

* * *

Once Natsu and Gray hit the water, the two dove into the waves, racing out to sea with powerful strokes, shouting obscenities at the other between breaths. They powered right past Juvia, whose eyes snapped open once she sensed Gray's presence. As much as she wanted to swirl her newly hydrated arms around her beloved, she knew there was no point when he was engaged in a competition with the fire dragon slayer.

Lucy had already found cool sanctuary in the water, submerged up to her waist before diving in and wetting the rest of her. The cool sea kissed her hot skin, and the moment she broke the surface she felt better. Better, and yet bored. An evil smile twisted her lips as her hand fell on her pouch of keys. Should she join in the fight with Natsu and Gray? She debated it for only a moment before she decided she wanted no part of it and retreated back to the beach – the water was no fun when she was alone.

Dripping but refreshed, Lucy eyed the two retreating forms once more before dropping to the sand with a huff. "What's the matter Lu?" Levy asked softly from just over her shoulder, eying her over her book.

Lucy's eyes flashed to Gajeel, who appeared to be asleep, and shrugged. She honestly didn't know what to say. After everything that had happened at the games – her horrific defeat at the hands of Flare, her feeling of helplessness as she took the beating in silence in order to protect Asuka, seeing herself from the future only to witness the death of her future self, and the reactions that had caused, the threat of the dragons – she didn't feel right. They had many reasons to be celebrating, but part of it felt wrong to her. Her eyes drifted to the salmon-colored hair she could just barely make out in the distance, the hair that suddenly was engulfed in flames that sought out and destroyed the wall of ice that seemingly appeared from nowhere before them, and felt strings tug at her heart. He had heard her. He had walked onto the sands to get her when she was too weak to stand. He had knelt beside her and hugged her, one arm protectively wrapped around her while the other gently rested on the back of her head. He had sat at her bedside until she awoke. He had comforted her future self, immediately believing her and trusting her because it was _her._ When her future self fell, she could feel the intense pain radiating from him even though he stood rooted in place. After that, he didn't let her watch the fight with Future Rogue, but she knew he had fought for her. His actions and words had told her it would all be all right, and she had believed him immediately. She swallowed as those facts brought with them emotions that had been tickling at her mind and heart for a while now, only now they prodded with more force.

Sensing her friend's hesitation, Levy looked at the man beside her. Before she could talk herself out of it (it _was_ a rather bold move for her), she cracked a crooked evil grin and waved her arm. "Solid script magic, egg!" and dropped her hand in the direction of Gajeel's exposed chest. The egg cracked on contact and the contents immediately sizzled as he turned his skin metallic in surprise.

"What the?" he shouted, jumping to his feet before he could even finish. His hand swiped the already cooked egg from his chest in a sweep of disgust. It landed in the sand with a plop.

Levy and Lucy burst out laughing, their hands fluttering to their mouths in weak attempts to contain their humor and failing miserably.

A low growl emitted from deep within Gajeel's chest and once Lucy caught it, her smile fell. As did Levy's, her eyes growing wide and her chin tilting up in order to see the face of the man now towering above her with a dark aura surrounding him. Sweat dropped on her cheek. "Shrimp!" he shouted, even though she was right at his feet.

Attempting to win him over with a smile, Levy wisely took her glasses off and shrugged, holding her hands up as though to claim innocence. "I was curious if you were hot enough to cook an egg," she tried, as though that would excuse her actions.

Gajeel's eyes fell to where the now well-cooked egg still lay covered in sand before disappearing. His red eyes narrowed dangerously as he swiftly bent down, grabbed Levy's arm and threw her over his shoulder, before taking off for the water at a swift run. Levy hollered, "Luuuuucy!" as she was unceremoniously hauled away. Lucy fell over laughing from the shore as Gajeel threw her into the water.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy called after her, their calls immediately ignored.

"Natsu!" Gajeel shouted at the now returning salmon-colored hair. He and Gray were moving much slower now. "Get Lucy!"

Lucy's heart jumped into her throat and Levy looked at her in surprise from under Gajeel's arm. "What?!" she shouted, digging her toes into the sand as though that would keep her from somehow getting involved in the mess.

"What for?" Natsu hollered, coming closer to the beach with fresh bruises. He was making his way to her anyway. Juvia had stopped Gray from fully retreating to the shore. Lucy was without aid. "These girls are up to no good," Gajeel growled, slipping under the water and coming up with a very surprised Levy atop his shoulders and clinging onto his head while he held her in place with strong hands atop her thighs.

"Gajeel!" Levy shrieked.

He smiled wickedly. "Gihi," he chuckled in response.

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth fell when she saw the determined look in Natsu's eyes. He would not be outdone in anything. "No, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!" she tried shouting, but her body wouldn't move and Natsu was upon her in a flash, hauling her to her feet and throwing her over his shoulders before he even made it back into the water.

"You're on Metal Head!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted indignantly as his hand held her in place rather high up on the back of her thigh.

Profanities began spewing from her mouth when he suddenly went under water, pulling her under with him before she was ready to. Although she hated to admit it, the water felt wonderful and his excitement was contagious, until she felt something between her legs and looked down just in time for Natsu to shoot out of the water, carrying her on his shoulders. Lucy sputtered in surprise, her hair hanging in her face as she whacked him across the head. "Natsu, you idiot!" she yelled, pulling the top of her white bikini up from where it had slid down.

Natsu's only reply was a firm grip on her thighs, a beaming smile on his face.

"How did we get involved in this?" Levy asked, holding her hands to her chest with her palms facing out as though to protect herself.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked at the tiny woman on his shoulders. " _You_ decided to cook an egg on _me_ , remember?"

"You asked for it, Levy!" Elfman called from the shore before adding, "Manly!"

Lucy's position now matched Levy's. "But I had nothing to do with it!" she tried.

Gajeel eyed her, then the smirking mage's shoulders she was on. "How much do you want to bet that my girl will beat your girl?" his voice was low, but not so low that nearly everyone didn't perk up at the sound of someone being called _"my girl"._ Levy's face turned bright red, as did Lucy's.

Natsu tensed beneath Lucy and she gripped his head in anticipation of what hotheaded reply he might have. "My girl won't lose," he growled.

Lucy's face turned an even deeper shade of red, now matching Erza's hair, as her stomach did flips at the sound of Natsu calling her his girl.

"Free drinks to the winners!" Mira called from the beach.

"And punishment of my choosing for the losers!" Master called from a few yards off, still holding little Asuka in the water. The four visibly paled at the prospect.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called, pulling the suddenly sloth-like man closer to the showdown about to happen. "Juvia wants to prove she won't lose for you!"

Gray's eyes narrowed as she all but dragged his feet through the sea floor. "Since when have I called you my girl?" he taunted, but there was a pleasant edge to his voice and a hint of a smile on the corners of his lips.

"Hold on a minute," Levy had turned from red to white at the prospect of fighting Juvia. "A three-way fight just isn't fair!"

"You're right!" Erza shouted from the beach, slamming her second empty cup down on the table and jumping to her feet. She ripped her wrap-around skirt from her hips and grabbed Jellal's hand before she could convince herself not to. "We'll make it a four-way!"

Each and every man on the beach and in the water had less than pure thoughts at her remark but wisely chose to keep them to themselves. "Erza," Jellal argued from behind her, but he was not trying to pull away.

"Juvia!" Erza pointed at the water wizard who was already on Gray's shoulders. "I challenge you!"

Although Lucy and Levy felt so relieved they both visibly slumped forward, Juvia's eyes shot daggers. She had wanted to prove once and for all that Lucy could not be her love rival. Beneath Juvia's legs, Gray was the one to visibly pale, having a healthy fear of Erza, with or without magic.

With a grace that surprised no one, Erza swung herself onto Jellal's shoulders as he stepped into the water, his movements not betraying how he felt to have her touch him so intimately. From the beach, Lisanna jumped up and down clapping her hands gleefully, while Wendy watched in horror and Romeo beamed in excitement. Elfman stood in his manly stance, one foot forward and one arm flexed up. "This is so manly!" he shouted. Even Evergreen sat up in her chair, holding the large brim of her hat up so she could see, a smile on her face.

Master Makarov had moved to the safety of the beach, placing the young Asuka on his shoulders to give her a better look. Even Laxus had stepped away from the bar; drink still in hand, with a smirk on his face. "You better not lose, kid!" he taunted Natsu, bringing a growl from the fire dragon slayer's throat. Macao and Wakaba appeared from their shady corner of the beach with amused smiles on their faces.

"I feel like we shouldn't watch this," Max groaned, joining the older two regardless.

"Levy, this is all your fault!" Lucy glared at her best friend.

"I'm sorry!" Levy wailed.

"Remember, no magic!" Mira reminded them from the beach. "Ready?" she shouted with a small jump, her hands clasped before her with excitement. Levy and Lucy shook their heads while Natsu and Gajeel dropped into a ready-stance, their eyes locked on each other's. Gray and Jellal likewise dropped into crouches, Juvia and Erza the ones to nod their readiness eagerly.

"Begin!" Makarov shouted.

All four men moved at the same time, aware that little of the battle would be up to them, but knowing that they could not let their partners fall. Natsu and Gajeel ran forward, hitting each other on the shoulder and standing that way, waiting for Lucy and Levy to start the fight. Lucy swallowed as she looked at her friend, remembering the last time she had suffered through one of Master's punishments.

"Sorry, Lev," she apologized, before swinging.

Natsu's smile beamed of pride. "Way to go, Luce!" he hollered below her.

Gajeel answered him with a slug to the mouth and before the girls knew what was happening, the two of them had started brawling with them on their shoulders. Lucy and Levy clung to the men beneath them, in serious danger of being knocked off.

"Knock it off!" Mira shouted from the beach, her Satan Soul's voice coming through instead of her usual soft, sweet voice. Laxus and Elfman jumped, and Gajeel and Natsu stopped their fighting with irritated huffs.

"Metal mouth," Natsu grumbled beneath his breath.

"Flame brain," Gajeel grumbled right back.

"Will you shut up?!" Levy and Lucy shouted from atop their shoulders, swinging as they whacked the two stubborn men on the head. That silenced them. Lucy and Levy returned their attention to each other.

Jellal and Gray held their composure better than the dragon slayers, running up to each other and stopping when their shoulders collided. Jellal's steely gaze ate at Gray more than he cared to admit, but he didn't have time to focus on that. Juvia and Erza were battling before they even came close to each other. They both were excellent fighters, twisting and turning, and bending in ways that surprised and yet didn't surprise the men below them as they threw punches and attempted grapples. It was all Gray and Jellal could do to keep their steps in sync with the movements of the women on their shoulders and keep from losing their own balance.

Not far away, Lucy and Levy had finally begun their own battle. They were less artistic than their warrior counterparts as they more or less grabbed on to each other and each attempted to throw the other one off. The slippery shoulders of the men beneath them did little to help their situation, even as Gajeel and Natsu moved in sync with their movements, keeping them as upright as they could.

Erza hadn't thought the alcohol would hit her as strongly as it did. She rarely drank and the heat had only intensified the alcohol's effect, something Juvia did not need to contend with. Even so, she refused to be outdone. After landing a particularly hard hit to Juvia's core, Erza bent back, nearly bending herself in half. Jellal somehow sensed what she was about to do and reached behind him to catch her shoulders as she brought her right foot up in a powerful kick that sent Juvia flying backwards.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called as Gray's strong grip on her took the both of them into the water.

Jellal's hands were strong on Erza's shoulders, and once Juvia and Gray disappeared beneath the water, he flipped her, and she landed gracefully in the water a moment later, her arms landing across his shoulders with a hearty laugh.

"Round one goes to Erza and J-Mystogan!" Mira nearly slipped.

Still hanging on to Jellal's shoulders and not intending to let go, Erza turned as he turned, her feet floating uselessly in the water, and followed his gaze to Lucy and Levy. Behind them she heard Gray and Juvia come to the surface, Gray laughing heartily while Juvia fumed.

Serious, Lucy and Levy had each other by the arms, bending and twisting each other as they strived to knock the other off. The men below them had thrown their arms over their legs, acting like hooks to keep them from falling, their faces masks of concentration.

"This is all your fault, Lev!" Lucy repeated her words from earlier, spitting them like a curse.

"I was trying to cheer you up, Lu!"

Their bickering continued and digressed into scarcely discernable grumblings and curses. "The little one is showing more spunk than I would have thought," Jellal commented dryly, his head cocked to the side. He was smiling beneath his mask, enjoying himself for the first time in a long time.

Erza smiled. Levy was one wizard that was often overlooked due to her small size, but she was no slouch. The short user of solid-script magic was more than just a bookworm and her quick mind made her even more dangerous. "So is Lucy," she reminded him, her heart prickling with pride for her teammate. "Get her Lucy!" she shouted her encouragement.

"Hey! Stay out of it, Titania!" Gajeel countered. He was bigger than Natsu with a smaller woman on his shoulders; he was having an easier go of things. Even so, Natsu didn't appear the least bit tired, just determined.

The two fighters broke their grips simultaneously, panting, and eying each other severely. "What are you messing around for, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up, Natsu," she ground out, her ears turning red.

Levy pushed her bandana back on her head. She had a slight advantage over Lucy, her form less voluptuous (this would be the only time she would ever consider that an advantage, normally she hated it) and therefore had to worry less about what her swimming suit was doing. Lucy, on the other hand, had already nearly popped out on more than one occasion. It really wasn't fair. "Lu, you really aren't wearing the best outfit for this," she stated softly.

Natsu's eyebrow quirked up at Lucy's sharp gasp and quick movement to cover herself. When he looked up at her she smacked him again, her face turning a deeper shade of red. "Don't look!" Natsu's ears burned red as he obediently looked at the water, but he was still smirking. "And excuse me for not thinking I would be playing a game of chicken in a bikini!"

Gajeel _tck'd_ from the corner of his mouth and dropped down once more. "Break time over?" he asked, his voice gravelly. Lucy glared at him. He was enjoying this far too much for his own good.

Angry at her friend's comment on her attire, Lucy dared to attempt something she had never done before, hoping Natsu would have the wits to catch on to her intentions. If they were fighting anyone other than Gajeel, who had ears almost as sensitive as Natsu's, she could have warned him. Instead, she dug her fingers into his hair and roughly pressed them forward and around, hoping he would understand what she meant. He momentarily stiffened at the touch but it was so brief she could have imagined it. _Who am I kidding,_ she sighed to herself, but went with her plan anyway. Just as Natsu stepped closer to her competitor, she dropped to the side and slightly forward, swinging her leg around as she swung down in front of Natsu's shoulders. His hands left her thighs and moved to her waist, keeping her in front of him as she carried through the move, her foot connecting with Levy and throwing her from Gajeel's shoulders with an "Oof!" She came to a stop straddling Natsu's waist, her hair straggled across her face.

Silence resounded around them as Levy came sputtering to the surface and was scooped up into a laughing Gajeel's arms. Lucy heard nothing, her eyes drawn to the onyx ones before her. Her arms had come to rest looped around his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her up, even though it wasn't necessary as his hands were under her butt, keeping her where she was. They looked at each other with surprise in their wide eyes, their hearts hammering nervously, before Natsu cocked his head to the side and cracked his winning smile. "Nice one, Luce!" he cheered, not releasing his grip on her in the slightest.

Lucy was painfully aware of a blush creeping into her cheeks at their close proximity and the position of his hands, but could only smile and giggle in return; until sound returned to her ears that is.

"Lucy _did_ de-seat Levy, but in doing so, she gave up her own position!" Master was calling out to everyone. "You both lose!"

"What?!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison, their grips tightening on the other in their fear. Natsu's hands slid from Lucy's butt to her back, pressing her tightly against him without thinking about it. Lucy's heart jumped into her throat and her arms tightened around Natsu's neck, unknowingly pressing his cheek into her chest.

"No way, Gramps!" Natsu further argued. Gajeel chuckled beside them, still holding Levy in his arms. "Erza did damn near the same thing!"

Makarov cocked an eyebrow, his eyes severe as he corrected the hothead. "True, but she didn't hit the water until _after_ her opponent."

"Damn it," Natsu grumbled. Gray's cackling laughter echoed through the suddenly still air.

* * *

Erza, still pressed wonderfully against Jellal's back, chuckled deeply. "Master, it seems you will have far too many to punish!" she called. Her eyes met Mira's and she winked with a gentle nod. Mira's smile widened and she moved to whisper something into Master Makarov's ears; something that made him grin wickedly.

"What are you doing, Erza?" Jellal whispered, his hands curled up and resting comfortably on her arms that draped across his chest. Her breasts pressed, cold and wet, into his bare back, but her easy manner is what pleased him the most. It was an easy and comfortable position for both of them, something he wasn't sure would be possible after their blunder on the hill.

Her deep chuckle turning into a giggle, Erza decided to let him in on her secret. "Did you notice how the pairs were arranged?" Jellal nodded. "Do you understand the significance of those pairings? Of the fact that Gajeel and Natsu were referring to Levy and Lucy as 'their girls'?"

Jellal had kept tabs on Erza and Fairy Tail, but not that close of tabs. He shook his head, but had an idea where this was going. "And what of Gray and Juvia?" his voice felt rougher than normal.

Erza's eyes slid to the two in question, standing side-by-side with smug satisfaction on their faces. They may have lost to Erza, but Natsu and Lucy had lost too – Gray constantly fighting with Natsu and Juvia constantly thinking Lucy was a rival for Gray's affections. They were pleased with the outcome. When she looked closer, she could see that they were holding hands beneath the water. "Just look at them," she answered easily.

Jellal hesitated. What he wanted to ask went against everything he had said about his atonement, of what being in Crime Sorciere really meant. But he couldn't stop himself; like Erza, he _had_ been drinking at the bar. "And the two of us?"

Erza tensed in just the slightest, her body pressing more firmly against him from behind, her arms tightening their grip, before she forced herself to relax and rest her chin on his shoulder. She sucked in a breath as though she meant to say something, and then decided against it, turning her head to the side to look out at the waves breaking. Jellal didn't press for more, just kept holding onto her arms, keeping her from slipping from his grasp.

 _Disclaimer: The usual... I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (unfortunately). They all belong to the genius that is Hiro Mashima. I just like to write about them. :) Hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing about the shenanigans Fairy Tail is known for!_


	2. Sand

_A/N: To anyone following this, the latest update (10/4/17) is just some formatting - I noticed none of my ***** separations carried over and wanted to put them back. Hopefully a new chapter is coming soon - I AM working on it!_

"Come see me at sunset for your punishment!" Master exclaimed. "I suggest you drink up before-hand."

Natsu and Lucy slowly looked at each other again, something in his words causing chills to creep down their spines. It was then that Lucy realized how Natsu was now holding her; how she was pressed against him in a way no friend should be pressed against a friend. Relaxing her grip, his cheek immediately came away from her chest, but she didn't try to get away. Instead hot blood flowed into her cheeks. He showed no signs of letting her go, but also no signs of seeing a problem with their positions. _He's always had issues with the idea of a personal bubble,_ she told herself, trying to force the excited beating of her heart to a more calm pace and not read more into it than was in front of her. "I'm sorry, Natsu," she breathed, brushing some unruly hair behind her ear nervously.

Like Lucy, Natsu had only recently realized how he was holding her, how her hips were pressed into his, and how _he_ was _keeping_ her there. Heat rushed through him from head to toe without his will, but he liked the feeling. _What am I doing?_ With a shrug, he decided to try and see how long he could keep her like this before she'd whack him in the head again. "It was a nice kick," he admitted with a smile.

The sudden heat and compliment brought a bright smile to Lucy's face and her arms tightened around him without realizing it. "I wasn't so sure you'd understand what I was trying to do," she admitted.

His brow furrowing, Natsu looked genuinely confused. He was. Her hands in his hair had told him exactly what she wanted. "Why wouldn't I understand?"

A snickering blue Exceed suddenly appeared over their shoulders and Natsu threw Lucy at him before Happy could say something he shouldn't, and before Lucy could notice the blood creeping into his cheeks. "Shut up Happy!" he shouted even though he hadn't said anything.

"Natsu! You idiot!" Lucy shouted as she came back up to the surface and whacked him.

* * *

Gajeel chuckled, his voice deep and grating in his chest. "Look at those two," he indicated Lucy and Natsu just as Lucy whacked him.

"Just kiss and get it over with already," Levy muttered under her breath, forgetting that dragon slayers had incredible hearing.

"What was that, Shorty?" Gajeel's red eyes were all but glowing when he looked down at her with a crooked smile.

"Oh!" she gasped, jumping in his arms in surprise. "Nothing!" she shoved herself out of his arms, falling unceremoniously into the water. She was grateful for the cold shock of the water compared to the heat of Gajeel's arms. She needed to get her thoughts back in order. "How 'bout that drink?" she asked to cover her nervousness. Her only reply was strong arms encompassing her once again, throwing her over his shoulder brusquely, and bolting for the shore. "Gajeel!" she shouted, beating at his back.

Gajeel chuckled. "You aren't getting out of this that easy, Short Stuff," he teased as he smacked her ass and ran for the shore.

* * *

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama," Juvia muttered quietly, unwilling to move from their spot. The hip deep water rocked them just enough with each wave to lull her into a sense of deep contentment. Gray was holding her hand! He wasn't fighting her, hadn't even needed to be coaxed to hold it. One minute she had collapsed into the water after Erza's kick, and the next his hand was around hers, cool and firm, tugging her to the surface, pulling her briefly to his chest as though to protect her, filling her head with the rich sound of his laughter, before setting her back on her feet, keeping her hand in his. His eyes had danced into hers then and her heart had felt lighter than ever before. He was trying to cheer her up!

"Don't be. I'm deathly afraid of Erza. With or without magic." His voice was soft and sweet; a tone she rarely had the opportunity to hear, but he stoically refused to look at her. She was fine with this.

"And now we will be punished," she muttered, her eyes falling to the refractions of light within the crystal clear water. She had no idea why everyone was so terrified of being punished by the master.

Beside her, Gray chuckled humorlessly. He knew exactly why they should be afraid. "At least we won't be alone!"

His words were meant to lighten her heart, not darken it. She told herself this even as her face fell. All she wanted was to be alone with her beloved Gray…

"Better not let them get too much of a head start," he offered, tugging her hand to pull her to shore. Juvia could only follow on numb legs, her heart pounding and her head spinning. Their hands would be out of the water in a moment, and he showed no signs of letting her go.

* * *

Lucy emerged from the water with a huff, straightening out her bikini top before adjusting the bottoms. Natsu had tackled her after she whacked him for throwing her. All thoughts of romance had been tossed out the window as effortlessly as he had tossed her at Happy. _What the hell is wrong with him?! Better yet, what the hell is wrong with me?!_ She berated herself internally as she made her way to the shore. Even as each step brought the water lower and lower on her legs, her creative mind started churning and once more her cheeks darkened. _Curse you, brain! Curse you! Stop it!_ But it was no use. All she could think of was the salmon-colored hair wizard coming up to her from behind, bringing her quickly and yet gently to the sand, and pressing his lips… _Stop it!_ She nearly shouted the words out loud.

Natsu could see the darkness surrounding Lucy and wisely chose to avoid her for the time being, even if he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Mira suddenly found herself surrounded with the six losers, their faces long and drawn. She smiled at each of them in turn, her heart fluttering for them in her excitement even if they weren't sitting the way she wanted them to. Gray and Juvia sat directly in front of her, sitting the closest together of the bunch. Juvia was trying to appear glum about the punishment, but couldn't hide her happiness at Gray's public affection. Gajeel sat next to Gray, Levy next to Juvia, Lucy next to Levy, and Natsu next to Gajeel. The two on each end looked more than mildly irritated; the girls furious and the boys frustrated. She chose her drinks carefully for them.

* * *

From their place in the now practically deserted water, Erza continued to watch the six wizards before her, four of whom were behaving extra stubbornly. While she had never taken as active of a role as matchmaker as Mira Jane, she could look at them all objectively (and sometimes not so objectively) and easily point out where the Satan Soul wizard's ideas came from. She would support them all as best as she could, her heart swelling for them and the possibility that they might find love in each other if they simply opened their eyes. With a sigh, she pulled her eyes from the six at the bar and let them travel over many of the remaining members of the guild. She had been with Fairy Tail for a long time, and had never really picked up on some of the finer details, the more intricate intimacies that were hidden just beneath the surface if one only looked. Their time on Tenrou Island had changed that. Now, they just needed the proper amount of nourishment in order to bloom.

Her arms tightened once more around Jellal as though she were suddenly reminded he was still there. She knew what her heart wanted; wanted but couldn't have. If she could keep any of her friends from experiencing the same pain, she would.

"You're quiet," Jellal commented, spinning around lazily so that her dangling legs dragged out behind them.

"I never thought you were much for words," she commented back.

Jellal tensed beneath her. "Come with me," he commanded, slipping her arms from his shoulders and making his way to the beach with a purpose.

Never much of a follower, Erza followed. She paused when Jellal paused by the bar, grabbing each of them another drink before continuing toward the rocky outcropping and crags that marked the end of the beach.

Moving carefully in their bare feet over the sharp crags, Jellal and Erza jumped down at the same moment, landing in sand so soft it felt like silk between their toes. Erza wiggled her toes in the sand with a smile before following Jellal a little further. When she turned over her shoulder, the crags completely blotted the beach party from view, the squeals and laughs and shouts that always accompanied Fairy Tail scarcely audible over the sound of the breaking waves to her left.

Jellal found what appeared to be a good spot and looked around, his eyes ever leery, before dropping to the ground and sitting cross-legged, facing the ocean. Erza cautiously sank to her knees beside him, kicking her legs out to the side as she sat on one hip. She watched with barely hidden interest as he removed Mystogan's mask, revealing his angular chin, his full lips, and the mark that surrounded his right eye. "Curse this thing," he grumbled, running a hand down his face and through his hair.

Erza smiled and scooted closer to him. "It really was a brilliant idea. Especially since the council did appear to buy it," she praised the use of Edo-Jellal's identity.

For the first time since they were kids, and perhaps ever, Erza noticed Jellal's ears darken as he dropped his eyes. "It was an idea born out of necessity. That strange magic we've felt at the games," he paused as though he didn't even need to finish the sentence. "It was the only way I could be close enough," _to you,_ he finished only in his mind, as his voice darkened.

Allowing herself to feel her heart swell, Erza remembered the drinks they held and took several sips of hers. He had grabbed her a strawberry daiquiri. She loved strawberries. "We are fortunate such a disguise was so readily available."

Following her lead, Jellal took several sips of his beer. He hated the fact that he needed to drink, that his own courage would fail him at such a time, that the alcohol was necessary in order to stop his mind from working in overdrive. He didn't know what to say. He, a man that was once considered a wizard saint, a man that had once been a member of the magic council (although granted not working 100% with his own free will), _didn't know what to say_! When Erza seemed to sense this and move so she was sitting at his side, he forced his heart rate to calm down while looking out at the sea. The sun was hot and nearly merciless at their backs, but the breeze off the sea made it tolerable.

"I have to leave as soon as the photo shoot is over tomorrow," he stated quietly, not able to meet her gaze.

Erza allowed her shoulders to fall in the slightest. "I know." She didn't want to think of him leaving, of the length of time that would surely pass before they were likely to see each other again. Before darkness could completely settle over them, Erza tossed back the rest of her drink, shivering as the cold slush hit her belly, and rose to her feet. Without looking at the man beside her, she took off at a run, pulling her hair from its pins on top of her head and letting it flow in a scarlet wave behind her. Her feet hit the water, splashing her legs with its salty coolness, but she kept running until the water was up to her thighs. Then she dove in.

Jellal had watched Erza's dash to the water as though she were moving in slow motion. When her hair came loose, it cascaded down her back and swayed side to side with her movements, the breeze tossing it playfully. When she hit the water and refused to slow down, he could only imagine the kiss of the water against her skin. It was then that he ran after her.

When Erza came up from the water, arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She was both surprised and not surprised as she allowed herself to be pulled into the circle of Jellal's waiting arms. Her head rested naturally in the crook of his shoulder, her arms easily wrapping around his neck and holding him just as tightly as he was holding her. They remained this way for several moments, their breaths slowing to match the others after their mad dash. The gentle waves rocked them as the water licked higher up their bellies with each rise. When Erza felt Jellal's hands move up her back, his fingers entangling themselves in her hair, her eyes closed. Her feet were no longer on the ground. He was carrying her, his feet taking them further out to sea. She pressed herself more firmly against his shoulder, her nose brushing against his neck, as the water quickly came up to her chest and then stopped. It was then that Jellal dropped his face to her shoulder and held her as though he were afraid she would disappear, his breath warm on her suddenly chilled flesh. She felt him suck in a breath before his grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her away from him ever so slightly. It was just far enough so his mouth could rest in the hollow of her neck at her shoulder, his breath now hot on her collarbone.

The proximity of Jellal's lips to her skin sent a pleasant shiver down Erza's spine. His grip on her hair was firm, and yet gentle. Her fingers entangled themselves in his blue locks, willing him to close the distance that he so obstinately maintained. "Jel-" she started before his lips were suddenly pressed into hers.

His lips on hers sucked her breath away as her heart cried out. The kiss was tender for only a moment, before intensifying as he pressed her to him and she pressed him to her. There was no moment of shyness, no waiting to see if the other would reciprocate, no holding back, as she immediately and fully kissed him back, her lips immediately parting to give him access, her body immediately pressing even more into him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, easily holding her up beneath the water as his hands instinctively fell to beneath her thighs, supporting her. When the kiss broke, it was only so Jellal could kiss the hollow of her neck, Erza tilting her head back to give him easier access. His mouth kissed a trail of fire down her neck, her eyes still closed, until he gently sucked on her skin, sending tingles down her leg. Biting her lip, she opened her eyes and cupped his cheeks in her palms. His eyes looked up into hers, mirroring her own love, passion, and yes, fear. She knew all she needed to know as her lips crashed into his, causing a surprised groan to come from Jellal's throat before his hands loosed her thighs to wrap around her waist possessively.

She tasted like strawberries, strawberries with only the slightest hint of rum. It made kissing her the best decision of his life, the relief at her returning passion so profound his chest ached. He had gone so long with no form of physical contact, not allowing himself to feel any pleasure, or even happiness, that having her in his arms, her skin against his, her lips now trailing to his ear, surreal. He lost all thought of the guild just over the crags, of the numerous people that could come upon them at any moment, even about the threat of the council still hunting him as a fugitive. His only thought was his hands on her, her hands on him, and suddenly their hands were everywhere at once.

Erza gasped pleasantly when his hand slid from her waist to her stomach, sliding upwards to where her bikini top was suddenly no longer touching. She scarcely had time to wonder when he untied it before his hand was on her breast. It was not in their nature to be pensive and shy. They knew this moment was to be taken or lost, and it showed in his boldness, in her brazenness. He pressed her flesh pleasantly, eliciting sighs of pleasure from her before his lips made a trail down her chest to meet his hand, his mouth covering her nipple with gentle warmth that made her moan softly.

Jellal couldn't help but smile at her reaction and took the moment their lips were apart to take her top off the rest of the way. She looked at him severely for a fraction of a second before her eyes caught the slight purple shimmer that surrounded them in a sphere. He didn't have to tell her to know what it was and she could only smile as he picked her up and carried her to the beach. No one would see them or hear them even if they stood only a few feet away.

The moment she was deposited on the sand, Erza reached up and pulled Jellal down with her, his body effortlessly covering hers and fitting in a way neither of them would have imagined. Her breasts, bared, pressed into his chest as his lips pressed into hers, their kiss growing deeper and more passionate as the urgency grew between them. They may have been pressed for time, yes, but deep down they were both more afraid they would lose their nerve.

It wasn't until Erza was untying his shorts that Jellal paused for a moment, resting his forehead against hers as they attempted to catch their breath. The eyes looking up at him were wide and open, hiding nothing from him as she nearly pleaded with him not to stop now. She could feel the gears turning, see him fighting the urge to pull away, and it made her chest hurt and a lump form in her throat. But she wouldn't speak. She wasn't going to contaminate the moment by uttering words that might betray her. By the way Jellal was pressing his lips tightly together, she knew he was thinking the same thing, and she all but ripped his shorts off.

A smile caught at the corner of his mouth at her show of determination and strength and he bent down to crush her lips with his, her surprised moan the only encouragement he needed as he _did_ rip her bikini bottoms off. Her lips pulled away in just the slightest as she smiled and pressed her hips up to him as he pressed his to hers. The moment they joined, it was with such searing hot pleasure they both had to break off their kiss. Erza bit his shoulder as he pressed into her, her heart flying as her loins cried out for more. As her teeth bit into him, he thrust into her fully and completely, trembling as she surrounded him. His lips found hers once more before he started moving, not able to take it slow, not able to be gentle as her touch was just as rough as his, her movements just as forceful. With each move in and out, they both uttered small cries of ecstasy, Jellal reaching down to hitch one of Erza's knees up over his arm.

The change in position thrummed something in Erza and her fingernails dug into his shoulders as her back arched. She twisted her hips as he thrust and before she knew it, he was biting her to drown out his cry of pleasure. Her extremities were both numb and tingling, her toes curling as she lost all sense of anything except their bodies entwined as one. She could feel herself tightening beyond her control, her mind going blank as her body tensed. Just a moment later he thrust into her as hard and as far as he could, his mouth taking over hers in a kiss that took over everything.

When they could no longer breathe, their kiss ended, Jellal dropping his head into the nook of Erza's shoulder as her arms wrapped around him. He let her leg fall, but kept his hips where they were. She would have it no other way. Her senses slowly returning to her, Erza risked a peek to make sure Jellal's shield was still in place, death the only consolation if it wasn't. It was and she let out a pent up breath in relief.

Once their breathing had slowed, Jellal brought his lips to Erza's once more, this time the kiss soft and gentle, his palm cupping her flushed cheek. This kiss, so unlike their fierce lovemaking, spoke of his feelings for her, her feelings for him, what they wanted to say but couldn't. They separated reluctantly, the hairs tingling on the back of their necks, as they feared they might have been gone too long. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but both knew it could not last forever. Both of them felt a pang in their chest when Jellal finally withdrew, turning to sit at Erza's side with his knees drawn up.

Rising to a sitting position beside him, Erza traced her fingers along the corded muscles of his shoulders. He trembled slightly but said nothing, even when she planted a tender kiss between his shoulder blades. His eyes were downcast, his bangs covering half of his face, as though the self-rebuke had already begun. Swallowing, Erza wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself softly into his back, and closing her eyes as she rested her cheek where she had just kissed. The tension ran out of him at her touch, she could feel it leave. His hand found hers and brought it gently to his lips before placing it gently against his chest, over his heart. _I love you too,_ she breathed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to enjoy the moment just a little while longer.

* * *

"Hey! Where'd Erza and Tattoo-Face go?" Natsu clambered, his words slurred as he dragged his eyes away from Lucy.

Mira smiled at him from behind the bar. The sun was beginning to dip to the west of them. She resisted the urge to look to the crags, where she had seen Jellal lead Erza well over an hour before. "I wouldn't worry about them," she answered, her smile widening.

Around them, the party was turning. More of the guild was drunk than was sober. The exceptions were the young ones – Romeo, Wendy, and Asuka. Alzack and Bisca wisely avoided alcohol themselves, keeping a watchful eye on their daughter and the drunks they so loved as guild mates. They knew their comrades, however, and knew the direction the party was taking, and discretely disappeared, their daughter in tow, along with Romeo and Wendy.

"Come on, Dad!" Romeo cried as Macao and Wakaba accompanied them, somewhat reluctantly.

"Romeo, you aren't old enough," Macao corrected gently. He eyed his friend beside him and their minds were thinking the same thing, _"And we're too old."_

"Fight me!"

"No!"

"Fight me!" the voice bellowed persistently.

"Damn it, Natsu!" Laxus shouted, a dark aura surrounding him as he glared at the fire dragon slayer antagonizing him with flaming fists. Lightning crackled across Laxus's shoulders and down his arm as he punched, Natsu flying backward in his surprise.

"Ha ha ha!" Gray chortled, falling out of his chair.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted, crouching to help her fallen love. She lost her balance and they both went sprawling

"Grow up!" Lucy shouted, wishing she were close enough to kick the flaming idiot.

"I'll fight ya, Salamander!" Gajeel crowed, standing up so fast his stool was knocked over behind him.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted, lithely standing on her stool in order to jump onto his shoulders, as though the effort could stop his attack.

Mira observed all of this with a smile on her face and excitement in her heart, even as Natsu loosed a roar of fire and lightning, catching both Levy and Gajeel in his strike and sending them both sprawling.

"No man hits a woman!" Elfman shouted, upper-cutting Natsu and sending him flat onto his back. Evergreen stood behind him shock-still, her eyes wide and her hands to her mouth.

"Elfman!" she shouted in alarm, just as Natsu responded with a kick that sent the giant flying clear into the water.

Gajeel and Levy continued to lie with their limbs spread in the sand, Levy groaning softly as her sarong smoked. Lucy looked at them as though they were a mile away before her eyes snapped up. "Natsuuuuuuu!" she shouted, finally loosing her whip and cracking him with it. Despite his drunkenness, he caught the whip, the crackling end wrapping around his forearm, and flexed his arm. He gripped it tightly, tugging on it as Lucy pulled back, trying to work it free. Her plan had backfired…

"Luce," he growled as he pulled her closer.

"Shall I punish him, Princess?" Virgo asked, appearing on her own with a bow (Lucy had mentally called her, not sure her plea would work).

Lucy smiled, not letting up on the whip in the slightest even as her feet were dragged through the sand. "Yes."

Without another word, Virgo spun, tunneling a hole under Natsu so that he immediately disappeared into the sand with a shout. Lucy's whip cracked as he let it go in surprise. Virgo's pink hair appeared on the outside of the hole with a smile. She bowed once more. "Thanks, Virgo!" Lucy called, and the celestial spirit disappeared with a poof.

"Team mate fighting team mate?" Elfman asked suddenly, his eyes confused as he looked from Lucy to the hole Natsu had just disappeared into. Evergreen was standing very close to him, one hand on his back.

"Gray and Natsu do it all the time. Why is it suddenly a problem when I do it?" Lucy retorted, flicking her whip in agitation.

Lisanna opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shout.

"Damn it, Lucy!" Natsu roared, flames erupting from the hole Natsu had just been in. The hot fireball reached nearly a hundred feet into the sky, Natsu's voice thundering along with it. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" he shouted, spinning in the air as he fell from the sky.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted in alarm.

Lucy didn't move, even as everyone else dodged. Natsu hit the ground hard enough it shuddered, his flames whipping from both his hands like extensions of his body. They swirled around, licking and hot, on either side of her, but she was perfectly safe between them. She knew this. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Finished?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow as the flames died down. Her entire body glowed a soft pink from the heat but she was completely untouched.

Natsu's eyes were narrowed and hard as he looked at her from his crouch on the ground. She could all but hear his teeth gnashing together in frustration, but he said nothing, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Her cheeks darkened even more when she realized she was staring at his chest…

"You idiot!" Gajeel shouted, his metal arm connecting with Natsu's face and sending him flying into the bar.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!" Natsu roared, launching himself from the bar and immediately into a brawl with the iron dragon slayer.

"Here we go again," Levy muttered, burying her face in her hand from where she still sat in the sand.

"I got this," Gray boasted, blasting both of them and turning them into two separate blocks of ice.

The two mages were instantly frozen in place, Natsu's flames flickering for only a moment as his hand was pulled back, ready to launch an attack. Gajeel had been preparing to roar, his back arched as he sucked in a deep breath. Now he looked with narrowed eyes at Gray. It took them only moments to shatter their confines.

"Snowball!" the two shouted in unison as they turned to the ice-make wizard.

"Water slicer!" Juvia surprised them, throwing them both into the water. "You two need to cool off!"

The dragon slayers immediately started slinging curses. Gray simply cracked a crooked smile and threw his arm around Juvia's shoulders. "Thanks."

Everyone present fell shocked still, their eyes wide and their mouths open at Gray's open show of affection toward the woman he always seemed to be running away from; that, and the fact that he wasn't bothering to jump into the fray of the fighting dragon slayers. "Who are you and what have you done with Gray?" Lucy asked in surprise, even if she was happy for them. Gray only offered a cocky smile in return, turning back to the bar and releasing Juvia's shoulder.

Juvia looked at her with narrowed eyes that said, _"See? He's mine."_ Lucy felt like screaming at her that she could have him for the millionth time, but kept her mouth shut.

Shouts from the water quickly drew her attention. _Why do they always have to fight?!_ When her eyes fell on the two dragon slayers brawling a smile came to her lips nonetheless. This was what home felt like to her, and she loved it.

"Lucy, can you please calm Natsu down before he manages to destroy the whole beach?" Erza's commanding voice asked politely as she seemingly materialized from the back of the canopy.

Everyone was calm the moment she appeared (minus the two tearing up the beach), stunned into shocked silence at her sudden appearance and her calm, composed words. Although everyone noticed the change in her hair and swimsuit, no one thought anything of it – she did specialize in reequip magic, after all.

"Where?" the collective asked as one, eyes darting in confusion.

Erza simply smiled. Mira looked at her with slightly better hidden surprise, her eyes widened, before her face melted into a knowing smile when she witnessed Jellal discretely heading back to the hotel, Mystogan's mask once more concealing his features.

For a moment, Lucy wondered why Erza asked _her_ to calm down Natsu, as her eyes returned to the water. She had time for nothing else. Gajeel was enveloped in flames when Lucy saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. "Solid script, net!" the little bluette called, pointing at Natsu. His flames immediately ceased as he was caught up in a net, suddenly sputtering in the water.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted, running out to the water to save Natsu from drowning.

"Someone had to stop it," she answered, smiling with pink cheeks when Gajeel looked at her in surprise. Mira and Erza smiled widely in approval.

"I had it totally under control, Shrimp," Gajeel chastised as he came to the beach panting and wet, dropping a dripping arm across her head.

Levy smiled despite the cold water dripping on to her and simply handed him a drink. "You're welcome," she admonished.

He _"Gihi'd"_ in reply, a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Jet and Droy drooped and buried their faces in their mugs.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, coming up to the sputtering dragon slayer just as the net disappeared with a poof. He immediately stopped flailing.

"Luce?" he asked, looking around in surprise that they were suddenly alone in the water.

"I couldn't let you drown," she answered his silent question, her cheeks growing warm. "I'm sorry I had Virgo drop you in a hole," she added after a moment of awkward silence.

Natsu was scratching the back of his neck, finding it hard to look at her in the growing darkness. "Ah, I'm sorry I attacked you."

Lucy shoved him with a gentle laugh. "You didn't attack me. I would have been burned if you did."

Suppressing the urge to grab her wrist when she shoved him, Natsu allowed himself to take a step back. Instead, he threw her over his shoulder and bolted to the shore. "Drinking contest!"

"Natsu!" she cried out indignantly.

"You're on!" Gajeel and Gray quickly accepted.

Cana, who had been surprisingly quiet through all of this, looked at them from over her barrel with hooded eyes. "You all are going to be so wasted," she slurred.

"When did Erza get here?" Natsu shouted as they approached the bar, easily sliding Lucy from his shoulder. She fell to the sand, landing roughly on her butt with an "Oompf" and a pout. All sounds of commotion stopped as he all but collapsed onto the bar, leaning heavily on his hands with smoke seeping from his mouth. "Erza!" he hollered, pushing himself up taller. "Fight me!"

Erza studiously ignored him, sipping on another drink. She was trying to talk to Juvia, but Juvia was too distracted watching Gray.

Gajeel grabbed another drink from the bar, not realizing or caring that it was Levy's, and downed it in one gulp. "Hey," she whined.

Without a word, Gray blasted Natsu with an ice hammer, hitting him so hard on the head he hiccupped fire before falling over. He was down only a fraction of a second before launching back to his feet and sucking in a deep breath for retaliation.

And so the cacophony continued as the sun continued to slink to the west. They drank and fought, then drank some more, laughing and carrying on the whole time. The heat of the day was slipping from their minds as a soft breeze picked up, dissipating the heat and kissing their skin with a gentle coolness. The agitation and frustration from earlier was quickly replaced with the good-natured fights and arguments Fairy Tail was well known for. Destruction was soon to follow.

* * *

"Hey Lucy, you're looking mighty fine in that tight little bikini," Loki suddenly muttered over Lucy's shoulder. He was already dressed for the beach in green swim trunks.

"Hey!" Lucy immediately shouted, covering herself up from his roaming eyes. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Come with me. I'll show you a real good time."

Levy burst out laughing, all but spewing her drink all over Gajeel, who was watching with mild amusement.

Lucy's mouth fell open at his brazenness and for a moment she could do nothing as he grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her off the stool she was sitting on. Before she could react, he snatched her up into his arms, carrying her like a princess.

"Loki!" Natsu, Lucy, and Gray cried at the same time. Lucy's voice was full of shock. Natsu's voice was full of rage. Gray's was the only voice with happy surprise at seeing his friend.

"Go home, Loki!" Lucy commanded, her cheeks burning as she glared up at the celestial spirit.

"Don't have to," he corrected. "You didn't summon me." His final word was cut short, his back erupting in brilliant orange and yellow flames. The force propelled him forward and flashed both of them with incredible heat.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as Loki lost his footing and fell, tumbling over her and landing sprawled on top of her. "Get off me!"

A finely controlled burst of fire hit Loki in the chest, knocking him off of Lucy and into the surf beyond. "Hands off, you stupid lion!" Natsu roared.

Lucy scarcely even had time to blush at Natsu's words. Before anyone knew what was happening, Loki pounced on Natsu, who retaliated and got Gajeel and Gray involved. The four tore across the beach and into the water. Fire, ice, iron, and light exploded around them as though they were attempting to put on some new kind of show.

A stray burst of fire made its way to the canopy of the bar, striking Erza in the back and making her drop her piece of cake into the sand. Her entire body stiffened, a vein pulsing in her forehead as a dark aura immediately began to emanate from her. Everyone at the bar wisely took a step back, Levy all but falling into Lucy's arms as she retreated.

"Natsu!" The command stopped him in mid-breath and he exhaled slowly, a trickle of a flame escaping and sparing the ice make wizard that was just rising to his feet from the surf. His chuckles immediately stopped when his name was called next. "Gray!" The two nearly leapt into each other's arms, their mouths gaping and their eyes wide, as Erza fixed them with her murderous glare. "Can it!" she finished.

"That's my cue," Loki muttered before wisely disappearing with a flash of light.

Gajeel, who was still in the water but was somehow spared her fury, " _Gihi'd"_ at their misfortune. It was a mistake.

"And you!" Erza shouted, her aura darkening even more as her entire body seemed to enlarge. "That is enough!"

Everyone on the beach shriveled.

"I think you've all had enough to drink," Master Makarov suddenly spoke. His lips were pulled back into an evil smile, his hands rubbing together in front of him. "Now come for your punishment."

The collective six groaned and stumbled to do as bidden.

 _ **Disclaimer:** The usual... I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (unfortunately). They all belong to the genius that is Hiro Mashima. I just like to write about them. :) Hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing about the shenanigans Fairy Tail is known for!_


	3. Punishment

_A/N: To anyone following this, the latest update (10/4/17) is just some formatting - I noticed none of my ***** separations carried over and wanted to put them back. Hopefully a new chapter is coming soon - I AM working on it!_

"You want us to do what?!" Levy was the one to shriek in surprise.

Makarov smiled, leveling each of them with his gaze that said what would happen to them if they misbehaved and didn't follow through with his commands. "You heard me," he answered.

They were still on the beach, lighted torches now the only light they could see by. Nonetheless, the six's eyes fell on a very long object in the sand that suddenly looked even more dangerous than Erza.

"Master!" Lucy whined.

"Oh shush," he snapped. "You all do worse than this all the time."

"Uh, I don't know about that," Gray countered as he scratched the back of his neck. Even the ice-mage who had a tendency to strip was blushing. The only one happy about the situation was Juvia, who downright glowed with her pleased smile, her hands clasped before her chest as though she were formulating a plan, hearts flashing in her eyes.

Lucy and Levy moved to each other's side, swallowing as they looked at each other. A small tent had been erected, just like the changing tents that occasionally dotted the beach. Ahead of the tent and directly in front of the bar stood a long table, a runway, which had been painted and brought to existence by Reedus. Torches lined the runway, making sure there was no dark places, and at the end of the runway sat three chairs, each facing outwards at a slightly different angle. Cuffs were attached to the rear legs of the chairs. The end of the "stage" was sectioned off from the sand by a panel, but by the light that shone through it, the panel was not completely opaque. The whole guild would be watching, even if all they could see would be shadows.

"Does it have to be so, public?" Levy asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

Makarov simply looked at her and nodded once.

"Levy, I'm going to kill you," Lucy hissed under her breath. She couldn't look at Natsu for fear of shrieking. Her cheeks felt so hot she was certain she would burst into flame at any moment.

Beside her best friend, Levy felt her heart pound so viscously it seemed sure to burst from her chest. It did not help when Makarov took each of the men and led them down to the end of the runway. They stumbled along the way, Natsu nearly falling, before they were practically thrown into the chairs, their hands secured with the cuffs. Makarov stood between them, his arms folded across his chest, saying something that none of the girls could hear. They were too far away to see the blood rush to their surprised faces before Master left them. To the horror of the girls, the chairs then rotated so they could stare down the runway. Before the boys had time to realize what was happening, Lisanna, Mira, and Cana slipped blindfolds on them. The trio started firing off questions in confusion.

"What's the point of this if we can't see?" Gajeel's voice managed to carry their way.

"Why are _we_ being tied up?" Gray complained.

"Shut up!" Makarov shouted and they immediately silenced.

"Oh, Gray-sama!" Juvia gushed, wiggling in her excitement.

"Glad to see someone is excited about this," Lucy grumbled as Erza shoved them to the changing tent.

"Better get a move on!"

* * *

Juvia was the first to go. She was the most excited, so Lucy and Levy were more than willing to let her be the guinea pig. Mira had gratefully left each of them an extra drink in the tent, and they downed them together, clinking their glasses together in a sad toast, saying goodbye to the world, as they knew it.

Juvia stepped behind a panel in the tent and rifled through the clothing provided, finding something similar to her bathing suit. "I don't know what you two are so worked up about," she stated flatly as she came back around and twirled for them to get a good look. The top was a simple blue band, just large enough to cover her breasts, with shimmering waves that made it look like the waves of the beach. The bottom was just barely long enough to cover her butt, with a small blue frill and matching silver lining as a small skirt. It complemented her and her magic perfectly. The icing on the cake was the thin silver band around her waist, a snowflake the single ornamentation.

Levy and Lucy looked at Juvia with admiration for her calm demeanor. "Gray is going to be in big trouble," Lucy said with a smile, giving Juvia a thumb's up, even as her heart clenched in her chest and her belly did flips. It was easier to be excited when it wasn't her turn.

Smiling widely, Juvia threw back the flap of the tent and confidently made her way up the runway. She walked like she was born to it, her steps calm and sure, as she made her way to the waiting Gray. The chairs were turned so he was the one furthest away, and she had to walk between the chairs holding Gajeel and Natsu, both of whom knew who was coming by her scent before she even stepped onto the runway.

Without the others' dragon slayer senses, Gray was taken completely by surprise when a cool hand suddenly planted itself on his shoulder. He would recognize her touch anywhere, and despite the audience he knew they had, he shivered pleasantly. She had been coming onto him for well over a year now, her attention often too much for him to handle, but she was slowly chipping away at his resistance, her water slicing through his ice bit by bit until he found himself wanting to be near her, wanting to hear her voice in his ear, wanting to feel her touch. He would never admit it to Natsu, although he supposed now there was no need to. A smirk played with his mouth as he thought of Erza's admonition only days before. He had certainly given Juvia a straight answer…

He still remembered the night he had finally given in to her. It was just a small gesture, but it had lit her face up like a child's on her birthday, the excitement akin to his first look at fireworks. All it had taken was a walk, a walk in which he finally gave in and held her hand. The silkiness of her skin, the power of her water magic, had slipped into the cold solidness of his, her fingers wrapping gently around his, and he had been won. Now, her fingers grazed across his chest, over his shoulder, and around to his back as she walked around him, her leg brushing his knee on purpose when she walked by. Gray swallowed.

Levy and Lucy watched, feeling like they should be taking notes, as Juvia plied her charms on a helpless and immobile Gray, who fidgeted and swallowed in his seat repeatedly. "You would never think that he was constantly keeping her at arm's length all this time, would you?" Levy breathed, her eyes wide. Before them, and to the shocked audience behind the hastily erected stage and screen, Juvia was lowering herself onto Gray's lap, straddling him. A grimace appeared on his face and even in the torchlight the three girls could see his cheeks were red.

"We're supposed to do that?" Levy cried, pulling away from the curtain, her breath coming so fast she felt faint. Her breath on Lucy's cheek smelled faintly of alcohol.

Lucy pulled away as Levy did, swallowing nervously, but part of her was curious. She peered through the slit in the fabric, her eyes not on Juvia and Gray, but on Natsu. He sat perfectly still; his face slack, his hands relaxed, as though he could hear nothing as well as see nothing. What would he do when she was forced to do this to him? Would he enjoy it? Would he hate it? Could she even pull any of it off?

"Ugh," she moaned, throwing the flap shut in exasperation.

"Lu," Levy murmured, her eyes wide and terrified, "I'm scared."

She could empathize. She was terrified. When she held up her hands, she was shaking, even as her heart raced in excited anticipation. She was surprised Loki hadn't jumped forth from the spirit world in an attempt to pull her out of harm of _this_ impending physical embarrassment.

"Solid script, tequila!" Levi suddenly cast the spell and a bottle appeared in front of her with a sly smile.

"Lev!" Lucy chastised, even as she inched to take some.

Levy hastily opened the bottle and took a long drink before passing it to her friend with a shudder. Cheers started erupting from outside and before they could stop themselves, they peered at the end of the runway, shivers working down their spines from the tequila, and were witness to both Gajeel and Natsu turning their heads toward the sounds even if they couldn't see. What they saw made both of them gasp in amazement even if it also excited them. Juvia was still straddling a now not blindfolded Gray, her arms draped across his shoulders, but her lips were on his. His hands were free and they rested comfortably around her waist, _holding_ her there, not pushing her away as he had always done. When they parted, Juvia jumped off his lap with a happy shriek and everyone watching clapped and roared.

"Next!" Erza called, her voice causing both Levy and Lucy to jump.

"You," Lucy commanded, shoving Levy toward the changing panel.

"Lu," she tried to argue. But she knew what was coming.

"It's your fault we're in this mess," Lucy countered.

With a sigh, Levy slipped behind the changing panel and looked at her options.

* * *

It took her a moment, but Levy found the perfect outfit a moment later and set to work. It might have been cliché, but it fit her and therefore the way she figured Gajeel saw her. The top was a white button-up; only it stopped halfway between her navel and her breasts, where it tied into a loose knot. The skirt was also short, but still more than what Juvia had been wearing, and a deep blue. The bandana she typically had tied in her hair was replaced with a black one. Long boots came up to her knees. She looked like either a bad schoolgirl, or a naughty librarian.

"Oh, Levy," Lucy sighed at the sight of her friend. She smiled despite herself. "Gajeel isn't going to know what hit him," she breathed as Levy smiled at her in relief, just before it transformed into panic as Lucy shoved her from the tent.

Levy nearly fell from Lucy's shove, and cursed her extra drink even as she praised it. Her feet tingled and made climbing the steps more difficult as she attempted to cross the runway with half as much dignity as Juvia had. She could not quite walk in a straight line. Her mind was fuzzy. Where was Juvia anyway? She could not see through the screen separating them from the rest of the guild, but she used it to distract her from her approach to Gajeel. Gray's chair had been removed, now leaving Natsu and Gajeel sitting at what had been the base of the triangle. Then her eyes fell on Juvia and she tripped. Gray's chair had been moved to the side, at the edge of the screen, but still on the side she was on. Gray held Juvia in his lap, Juvia with her arms around his neck with a smile on her face that was reminiscent of a cat that just ate the family bird. Was he doing that because he wanted to or because he had to?

Recovering from her trip too late, Levy fell forward and landed on Gajeel's leg, rushing the air from her lungs.

The collective crowd gasped and then laughed softly. Gajeel _tck'd_ as the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Gihi," he chuckled. Levy was too terrified to move. What if he didn't care? What if he was as indifferent to her now as ever? "Shorty," he breathed when he heard her suck in a pained breath.

"Shut up," she hissed and pushed herself up using her hands braced on his thigh. It was more intimate of a contact than they had ever had, and she felt him stiffen beneath her and it made her smile, her confidence and the alcohol suddenly boosting her courage rather than dragging it down. The screen made it easy to pretend they were alone. Her lips turned up in a wry smile; she dragged her fingertips up his thigh the rest of the way and up his exposed stomach. He sucked in a ragged breath the moment her fingers touched his skin. Growing more confident, she moved to stand behind him, draping her other arm over his other shoulder and leaning forward so she could pull the fingertips of both hands up his abdomen and chest. She stopped at his collarbones, moving around him once more to come to the front of him. Her short height aided her as she moved her hands up from his collarbones to the piercings on his face, her touch as light as a feather.

"Aren't you not supposed to know who I am?" she whispered, her fingers still gently touching his piercings.

Gajeel grunted, his lips pressed together. He was fighting the urge to break through his restraints. Her smell had now completely surrounded him, pressing into him and intoxicating him.

She had run out of piercings. _Now what do I do?!_ Panic nearly seized her. All thought had left. She was no longer aware of the audience, holding their breath. Natsu was only feet away, but he might as well have not existed.

"I'll always know it's you, Shrimp," Gajeel finally whispered, pulling back quick enough that his chair moved, bringing Levy gracelessly into his lap.

Her cheeks burning, Levy smiled and reached for his blindfold. Makarov hadn't given 100% clear instructions; she was now simply doing what felt right. She hooked her thumbs under the blindfold and pulled it back, holding it limply in her hand as Gajeel's eyes opened mere inches from hers. His eyes bored into hers a moment before they wandered. She knew they would, they were _expected_ to, but she still flushed and turned her face to the side as his eyes took her in. He fidgeted beneath her and somehow his hands were free with a metallic clang, wrapping around her waist and lifting her, making up for their height difference. She was too startled to speak before his lips touched hers and she lost all sense.

* * *

Lucy let the flap fall, her heart in her throat and pounding a mile a minute as cheers and roars erupted from beyond, causing a startled shriek from Levy and an amused full-belly laugh from Gajeel. Juvia and Levy had ended up kissing the man they wanted. What did that say about her? Even with Gajeel, Lucy had been fairly certain the men in question returned said woman's affections, but Natsu was so hard to read sometimes. _Hard to read or too dense,_ she asked herself, automatically moving behind the flap to find her outfit. Makarov was some kind of special torture master to bring this upon them… She stared at the clothes before her, remembering the feel of Natsu's hands when he had held her in the water. He had looked at her then with a look that was not ignorant, nor dense, hadn't he? Dare she hope such a thing? Her eyes lit on the perfect article and she set to work putting it into place as Erza shouted, "Next!"

Several moments passed, leaving Natsu to realize how much his hands were sweating and how much his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears it was hard to hear much else. His stomach turned, aching in a way that was unusual, making him fidget uncomfortably. He tried to tune out the others, to focus his senses on Lucy. His senses were practically attuned to her anyway, so it wasn't anything different for him.

When the fabric swished telling him it was pulled aside, he automatically inhaled, searching for her scent. It came to him on the breeze, the soft hint of coconut mixed with the salt from the sea in an intoxicating mixture. He felt more than heard a collective intake of breath behind him and he burned with jealousy (the screen did not shield the girls on their walk from the tent to the runway). He felt her mount the runway and tried to imagine her walking toward him, and cursed his blindfold. He debated ridding himself of it with well-controlled flames when a soft touch on his cheek stole his breath away, his face immediately turning toward the touch.

Her hands trembling, Lucy felt like a fumbling fool. She could see Natsu sitting tensely before her, the last remaining corner of the triangle. She was so anxious, her belly clenched so tight, that she couldn't take a deep enough breath. She couldn't take her eyes off him, the object of her torture, both today and every other day. Her outfit was chosen just for him, its appearance a pleasant surprise. It was a wrap not unlike Natsu's scarf, fashioned to look like dragon scales. She wrapped it around her chest, crossing it in the back, before draping across her hips easily. Her left leg was nearly completely exposed while the right was shrouded with the ever-so-soft material that would have been too sheer to be worn in the daylight.

When she looked at him, she could see the muscles of his shoulders fighting his bonds, see his hands clenched into fists, see the way his lips parted the moment she got close, and found herself sucking in a breath just looking at his lips. Unsure of herself, she reached her hand out to him, her fingertips grazing his cheek.

His reaction to her touch was immediate, his heart fluttering and his eyes drifting closed as he leaned into her touch. _What is he doing?_ Lucy wondered, her thumb following her eyes to gently brush across his lower lip. It trembled at her touch and she had the pleasure of watching him swallow nervously. A soft smile touching her lips, she walked around him, her fingers trailing across his cheek, over the blindfold, and into his hair. Her other hand joined it, and she plunged both hands into his surprisingly soft locks. The salmon-colored spikes slipped through her fingers with a near fluffy ease that was unexpected from how his hair looked. She leaned forward, her loose hair spilling over her shoulders to glide against his, and she saw him twitch.

Like Levy, his reactions only built her confidence. She continued her circle, allowing the material of her wrap to brush against his leg gently. His leg twitched in response. Back in the front of him, Lucy wondered if she had what it took to straddle him like Juvia had straddled Gray. Did she have that nerve? Testing herself, she let her hands slide from his hair back to his shoulders, her left hand tracing the outline of his Fairy Tail emblem and causing his shoulders to bunch. When her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest, parts of him that were usually always hidden by his scarf, his restraints made the chair groan, and she suddenly found herself on his lap in a flash of heat.

A surprised gasp escaping her, Lucy noticed the pleased twist to Natsu's lips now that she was in his lap. Sitting on him felt easy, felt natural as her feet came off the floor and her arms wrapped around his neck for balance at first, and then because she wanted them to. A wave of heat rolled off of him that made her smile, her cheeks burning, but not just because of the warmth. Her eyes took in his face, the hard set to his jaw as he ground his teeth, the way his nostrils flared from her proximity, the way his brows were drawn together out of frustration, and the way every breath seemed to be a great effort. Without meaning to, her hand fell to the scar on the lower left side of his belly. She had felt him in her arms on numerous occasions, but none such as this, and she forced her hands to move once again, lightly dusting over the contours of his abdomen and causing him to suck in his breath.

Heat hit her again and this time she felt his body move with a jerk as he broke his restraints, his arms wrapping around her possessively and pulling her against him so tight her breath was stolen away. Her heart soared at his reaction as her body cried out for more, forgetting the guild was watching, but she wanted him to see her. He was already pulling her down when she reached up and ripped the blindfold from his head, freeing him with a start.

"Lucy," he breathed, his voice deeper and rougher with passion – something he just barely understood. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she smiled softly and averted her gaze; unable to stand the look of unadulterated desire he was giving her.

The movement of her eyes down naturally drew Natsu's gaze and his breath caught in his throat yet again. The similarity of her wrap and his scarf was immediate to him, warming his heart even as it quickened it to the point of feeling like he would burst. His eyes raked down her body in one quick sweep before he finished what he had started when she pulled the blindfold off. He pulled her down to him, his lips crushing hers with such force the chair knocked over.

Nosebleeds erupted from the crowd as Mira leapt to her feet with a clap of her hands, "OK! Nothing to see here!"

Natsu and Lucy were oblivious. They could only focus on each other. Their lips, perfectly innocent until the moment they met, instinctively parted to deepen the kiss and Natsu's hands moved to grip Lucy tighter, holding her as though he were afraid she would fly away. Her hands plunged into his hair, gripping it roughly until they had to break off the kiss in order to breathe.

Smiling and breathing heavy, Lucy rested her forehead against Natsu's. His eyes remained closed as he loosened his grip to allow her ribcage to expand fully.

"Ahem."

The voice shocked both of them so much so that Lucy jumped up with a squeak, her butt landing on Natsu's hips. The sudden movement was both exciting and painful as Natsu grunted beneath her. Lucy was too shocked to notice as they both looked up.

Makarov greeted them with a wide smile, blood still dripping from one nostril. "Ok!" he shouted, turning his back on the shocked couple. "Now we all know not to call someone 'your girl'," he used air quotes, "without making them 'your girl' first!" He had turned to address the rest of the guild, the screen suddenly gone.

The entire guild burst into hoots and hollers, having been scared into silence by Erza – she would be damned if they would ruin the moment for Lucy and Natsu. Catcalls filled the night, whistles greeted their ears, and all Natsu could do was look at Lucy, not sure what to call the feelings he was experiencing, but knowing he wanted them to continue. Everything had just changed in such a short amount of time…

"You mean that's what this was all about?!" Gray and Gajeel shouted at the Master. For once Natsu had nothing to say as he looked into Lucy's chocolate eyes. She had finally realized her position on his hips and even though her cheeks burned furiously, she made no move to leave, her hands resting gently on his abdomen while his rested on her hips.

Master Makarov was not finished. He smiled at them, his lips crooked and devilish looking. "I'm not done!"

The six taking his punishment, that so far had not really been a punishment, looked at him with mouths agape and eyes wide. "What now?" Gray demanded.

A soft light surrounded each of them before each of their wrists were surrounded in something cold and hard. The sounds of chains tinkling against each other suddenly filled the night as each of them raised a hand. They were chained to each other, each pair connected by a chain about six feet long. "Now you're stuck to each other," he said calmly, as though it was obvious why this was a punishment. "You will be stuck together, not able to separate by more than 6 feet, the rest of the night." His eyes slid to Mira Jane's who smiled widely. "If I had my way, it would be for a full 24 hours, but we have to see what time the photographer gets here tomorrow."

"Oh! Manly!" Elfman interjected. Lisanna smacked him half-heartedly in the chest, her eyes alight.

Laxus was the one who finally broke the stunned silence. "Don't you think this is pushing it a little far, Pops? Might this affect their performance tomorrow?" The girls immediately turned bright red and dropped their eyes.

"You think the massive amounts of alcohol they've all consumed wouldn't already?" Mira countered. She loved playing the role of matchmaker.

"You want one too, my grandson?" Makarov threatened.

Elfman looked at his teammates, those he had fought and bled beside for the games, not counting the Eclipse afterwards. He wished he was actually manly enough to give in to his heart's desires for all to see as well… "A man wouldn't stand in the way of his teammate's happiness." His voice was quieter than normal.

Laxus shot him a look, but shrugged and turned back to the bar. Evergreen touched his arm gently with a soft smile.

"We all broke out of our cuffs once already," Gray pointed out. He and Juvia had risen to their feet. "Who's to say we won't just do so again?" Juvia's face fell at his words, her head drooping so that her hair covered her eyes. Erza wanted to throttle him.

"Good luck getting out of those," she instead threatened. "They are not your ordinary chains." The three men in chains, who were never thinking of trying to get out of them anyway, swallowed at her warning.

"Now let's boogy!" Makarov shouted, jumping down from the runway.

With a snap, Reedus made his creation disappear, leaving Natsu and Lucy to hover in the air for a moment before falling several feet to the sand with a grunt and a yelp. They landed just as they had been on the stage – Lucy straddling Natsu's hips while his hands rested on her hips. This time when they landed she was made more aware of the difference in him, his hands squeezing her hips out of reflex.

"Sorry!" she cried, meaning to launch off of him. His firm hands stopped her, pulling her down to him as he had originally intended to, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a smile before he captured her lips once more.

Just as Lucy was letting go, allowing herself to melt into the taut and toned man beneath her, a snicker sounded from over her shoulder. Natsu pulled away from the kiss in irritation, his eyes flashing red in the darkness. "Damn it, Happy!" he shouted, throwing a fireball at the blue Exceed.

"You liiiiiiiike each other!" Happy taunted, dodging the attack easily.

Her heart pounding, Lucy jumped to her feet and pulled her whip simultaneously. Happy saw the fire in her eye and immediately flew off, calling, "Carla! Save me!"

Natsu looked up at Lucy from the flat of his back, seeing her in a new light that he no longer had to suppress and try to ignore. Her wrap flowed around her in the gentle breeze, exposing her leg in such a way that he longed to touch it. Her hair was down and flowing, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed heavily. How had he been so blind for so long? How had he been so willing to smother what he was feeling?

* * *

"Master," Erza interjected calmly, eying the couple who had so far seemingly not returned from the clouds just yet. "What shall we do about sleeping arrangements?"

Chained to Gajeel, Levy gasped, her eyes wide at Erza's insinuation. Gajeel _"Gihi'd"_ and rose to his feet, hauling her after him unceremoniously.

Makarov pulled on his moustache. Most of the guild had returned to their merry-making, many returning to the water for a much-needed cool down after what they had just seen. "Mira," he said softly, calling the one he often considered his right hand over.

"Master?" she asked softly, her voice as high and sweet as ever.

"Is the hotel completely booked?"

Mira pointed her finger into her chin as she thought a moment. It was really unbelievable the resort had had room for all of them so soon as it was. "I believe so, but it's nothing that can't be remedied with a little rearranging." Her eyes went from Makarov's to Erza's, knowing what they would both say to her next statement, "But I don't know how those who have to shuffle rooms will feel about it."

A dark aura appeared around Erza, as she stood tall, her eyes narrowing and looking to the guild members still at the beach. "They will move without complaint." Her hand curled into a fist. "I won't have anyone stand in the way of their happiness."

* * *

Midnight had come and gone, those still at the beach too drunk to be of much help in cleaning up. Getting tired herself, Mira stifled a yawn and leaned on the bar counter, her eyes on the three couples sitting at the edge of the water, a considerable distance away from the other couples, but closer to each other than they would have sat before the night's events. "You think we pushed them too far?" she asked suddenly, her voice soft and quiet.

Laxus had returned to the seat he had claimed for the majority of the evening. He never was a big talker, and his personality changed very little when he was drinking. Freed and Bickslow had finally retreated to the hotel, Evergreen was elsewhere entertained with Elfman, and he found himself refreshingly alone, minus Mira. He didn't mind her presence. With a sigh, he turned his gaze to the couples she studied. "Maybe," he offered nonchalantly with a shrug, "but someone had to do it."

"I don't know. I think Gray was already coming around on his own."

Laxus snorted as he took another draught of his beer. "I don't think he had much of a choice."

Mira's eyes were serious. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I saw him during my contest with Jenny. Once we all ended up in wedding dresses and Lyon picked her up, Gray lost his cool." She smiled. "He tried to say it was because Juvia wasn't in Lamia Scale, but there was more to it than that. And during the Eclipse battle," her voice trailed off.

His brow furrowing, Laxus looked up at her. For a moment his eyes looked like he believed her, like he wanted to believe her, but then he shoved himself back from the bar and stood up, stretching his back. "I think you're seeing things," he taunted before turning and heading back to the hotel.

* * *

Lucy was exhausted. Not only was her body still sore and recovering from fighting, but the sun had taken a lot out of her and she had drank way too much. Those things all paled in comparison to the emotional strain of the past several hours. Since they became chained together, she and Natsu had scarcely touched, hardly even said two words to each other, as they sat with their feet in the water. When she risked glances at Natsu out of the corner of her eye, he remained as he was – his knees drawn up with his arms lazily looped around them, his eyes on the horizon; the difference between the now black water and starry sky scarcely visible. Happy was wisely leaving them alone, but she found the silence oppressive and choking. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she drew her knees up tighter to her chest, hugging her legs to try to calm the pain in her heart, and rested her chin on her knees.

Levy was having an equally hard time. Unlike Natsu, Gajeel had never been a big talker. His actions more times than not spoke for him, so when he also sat with legs stretched before him, his feet in the water while he leaned back on his hands, she had no idea what to think. Thought after thought raced through her mind at what he might be thinking, what the previous few hours meant, and what was going to happen now. Gajeel had always been aloof, keeping her at arm's length even when he pulled her closer. The Eclipse had changed that, or so she thought.

Gray and Juvia were the only two that appeared to be completely at ease with each other. They sat holding each other's hands, laughing at whatever joke the other said, and practically downright _cuddled_ on the beach. Gajeel and Natsu were aware of this without looking at them, and it set both of their nerves on edge. They would never admit it, but Gray clearly seemed to have more knowledge in this area than they did. And it showed.

"You ready for bed?" Gray asked softly as Juvia scarcely stifled a yawn beside him.

"Oh, Gray-sama, I don't want to cut the night short just for me."

Gray was already rising to his feet, pulling her up after him. "Nonsense." He smiled at her. "Besides, I would have thought you'd be jumping at the chance to get into bed with me."

Juvia's happy squeal was impossible to miss, leaving Lucy and Levy to clench their teeth as their faces heated up. Thankfully it was too dark for anyone to notice, and either the men next to them didn't notice their discomfort, or didn't show that they did. Still smiling at his kindness, Juvia allowed herself to be led after the ice-make wizard. As they passed Mira, she tossed them a new room key, and they headed off to the hotel in relative silence.

"All right, Gray!" Cana shouted after them, rocking precariously on her roost on top of the bar.

Erza wanted nothing more than to see a successful conclusion to the evening, whatever that ended up being, for those being "punished". She had seen the nervous excitement at what they went through earlier, the fear momentarily buried by their desires. Now, the fear had had a chance to return to the surface and it was quashing all else. This was unacceptable, but she also had no idea what she could do to improve the situation. It was Mira's sleepy nodding head that finally decided for her. "All right! We're shutting this down for the night!"

Lucy and Levy visibly tensed on the beach as their partners in crime rose to their feet. None of them were walking particularly well as they made their way back to the hotel. Mira handed the two remaining couples their room keys with a wink before heading up to her room. Nearly everyone in the guild had new room assignments than they were originally planning.

The two couples trudged up the stairs silently together, each turning their own way down the hallway at the top of the steps. Lucy and Levy shared nervous glances and mouthed, "Good luck," to each other before being pulled down their respective halls.

 _ **Disclaimer:** The usual... I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (unfortunately). They all belong to the genius that is Hiro Mashima. I just like to write about them. :) Hope you enjoy! _


	4. Night

_A/N: To anyone following this, the latest update (10/4/17) is just some formatting - I noticed none of my ***** separations carried over and wanted to put them back. Hopefully a new chapter is coming soon - I AM working on it!_

As Natsu led Lucy down the hall, his mind raced. They were going to be alone. There would be no one else from the guild watching or even around, and even Happy was sleeping somewhere else. While this excited him, made him want to burn, it scared him. The feelings he had had on the beach were strong and almost too much to control. He didn't know what he would do if she touched him like that again and it scared him. He didn't want to hurt Lucy. He _couldn't_ hurt Lucy. As he opened the door to the room and she stepped in in front of him, he saw the downward turn of her face, her bangs hiding her eyes in darkness, and he froze. Had he already hurt her? He didn't move again until Lucy had gone as far as the chain would allow and it tugged on his wrist gently.

"Luce," he began, stepping into the room and feeling like he might shatter into a million pieces.

"I'm tired, Natsu," she breathed. "I just want to take a bath and go to bed."

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Sure," he sighed. Then his eyes fell on the bathroom and his entire body flushed red. "But um, Luce," he indicated with his free hand, unable to say what he wanted.

Lucy's eyes followed his finger and she froze. The bathroom was large – so large that there was no way she could be in the bath with him in the other room. He was going to have to be in there with her. "Oh," she breathed, her mind racing. Even though he had withdrawn after Happy interrupted them, her creative mind still raced, planting thoughts she wanted but was too scared to focus on. When she forced her eyes back to Natsu's, she could see the pink in his cheeks, the way he pressed his lips together, and the way he avoided her gaze. He had walked in on her in the bath back in Magnolia more than once, but this was entirely different, especially now that they had allowed their feelings for the other to finally show, if only for a moment. Then a thought struck her that was like a knife in the chest. Was he regretting his actions?

When Lucy didn't move, Natsu swallowed. He was never this scared, never this unsure of what he was doing. Even when he had no plan and simply rushed into battle head on, he felt surer of the outcome than he did at that moment. Even after the day's events, Lucy's soft coconut scent remained, drawing him to her. He had been so intent on her skin before that he didn't bother to feel what she was wearing, but now that they were inside, soft light surrounding them, he could see how nearly sheer it was. It looked as soft as her skin, but he would have to touch it to find out. She had left her bikini bottoms on since the slit came up so high on the side, but the only thing covering the rest of her was the sheer fabric, and as she trembled before him, he longed to rip it from her.

Without realizing it, Natsu had come up behind Lucy, his hand reaching out to untie the wrap at her hip before he stopped himself. His hands were shaking, but he forced himself to continue. He had to know if what happened on the beach was okay…

Sucking in a deep breath for courage, he slipped his arms around her waist from behind, his right arm gliding across her skin and pulling her back to him, while his left moved her hair from her shoulder. Lucy gasped softly at his touch, but leaned against him, her hands resting on his.

His breath suddenly warm on her neck, Lucy closed her eyes, her entire body tingling and awake now that he was touching her again. When his lips gently brushed against her neck, she shivered and lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair. His lips pulled away from her for just a moment, a relieved smile touching them, before they moved higher up her neck, creating a trail of fire before she turned her head and he captured her lips with his.

The moment Lucy returned his kiss, Natsu felt as though he might burn through the floor. His grip around her tightened, pressing her back into him in such a way that made his thoughts turn even more passionate. Natsu's hands had a mind of their own as they slid up the front of her and under the wrap easily. He cupped her breasts, feeling Lucy shiver against him. She pressed back against him, rolling her hips in such a way that he groaned into the kiss, one hand leaving her breast to slide down her stomach.

Needing to breathe, but unwilling to separate from her in any way, Natsu broke off the kiss, Lucy's head immediately rolling to the side as he kissed the hollow of her neck and then down. His hand had reached the top of the wrap, her bikini bottom beginning just below, but she showed no signs of stopping him. He plunged lower, and she shivered, heat immediately flashing from behind her.

"Natsu," she breathed, her voice ragged as he reached between her thighs.

Natsu had no idea how he knew what he was doing. He only knew he wanted Lucy, wanted her to keep making the sounds she was making. His stomach was tied up in knots, his heart pounding in his chest when she shuddered pleasantly against him, her hand slipping from his head to reach around behind him, pressing him more firmly against her.

The wrap was getting in his way. He reluctantly pulled his hand from her breast, leaving his other to stroke her between her legs, and pulled at the knot at her hip. "As much as I like this," he breathed, his breath causing her to shiver just as the knot came loose.

With one gentle tug, the wrap slid down Lucy's hips to land in a puddle at their feet. His hand eagerly returned to her breast as his mouth hungrily found hers. When Lucy groaned into their kiss, they suddenly found themselves moving as though propelled by some unseen force and collapsed onto the bed in a joyous heap.

Lucy found herself on her back, her hair splayed around her head like a halo. Natsu straddled her legs, holding himself high above her on one hand while the other reached up to brush her cheek. She blushed as his onyx eyes burned into hers and she had to swallow. "I'm sorry, Luce."

Lucy blinked up at him with hooded eyes, her hands gripping the top of his swim trunks. "Sorry for what?"

"For shutting you out." He hesitated, heat radiating off of him as he tried to gather the courage to say what he wanted. "You seemed so scared on the beach," he began, "And I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you."

Smiling softly, Lucy reached up to cup his cheeks in her palms. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago they were battling six other guilds, vying for the chance to prove who was better. It all seemed so moot now, especially after they fought a battle for their _lives_ and the lives of everyone in the country. Seeing her future-self die had made her want to take nothing for granted, but her fear had held her in place. Now, to think all of this started because of a few choice words uttered during a challenge on the beach… "You'll never hurt me," she breathed. "I trust you. I was scared of what I was feeling." Natsu turned bright red, knowing exactly what she had been feeling; not realizing her words had a deeper meaning. "I never thought you felt the same way," she finally admitted.

How could he tell her that all those times his "ideas" got her to strip was because he _wanted_ her to strip (and yes, it would also serve their purposes). How could he tell her that he enjoyed walking in on her in the bathtub, or her coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel only to find him sitting on her couch, a look of surprise on his face? How could he tell her how he burned with fury and jealousy any time another man looked at her? How could he tell her that the times she did let him sleep in her bed, he had to touch her to make sure she was still there, almost as though to prove she was real? Worst of all, how could he explain to her how much seeing her future-self die had _destroyed_ him? "Lucy," he breathed, trying to formulate his words and unable to. His voice was low and gruff as he said her name, her name forever on his mind. Without thinking, he slipped an arm under her and lifted her more fully onto the bed, this time coming to rest between her legs, his elbows braced on either side of her. His hips rested against hers, her legs spread easily to allow him to fit, and there was no denying what both of them clearly wanted.

Lucy had never seen this side of Natsu, had actually doubted it even existed. Sure, she had had inklings, had caught glimpses in his eye when he thought she wasn't looking, but she never could have imagined they would end up entangled in bed as they now were. He was her best friend, he was the reason she joined Fairy Tail and had a new family. He was everything to her and she was terrified of what giving herself to him might do to that. When his eyes met hers, tormented passion reflected in their onyx depths, it was clear he felt the same. Biting her lip and taking a deep breath to bolster her courage, she reached up and pulled him to her, her lips crushing his and begging for more. He groaned in surprise, his hips pressing into hers on their own, and she felt her heart rate kick it up a notch.

They were both tense, wound so tightly they felt they would explode. Hearts fluttering in their chests and stomachs tied into knots, they gave into their instincts, all thoughts outside of each other gone. Once Natsu's large and warm hand ran down her side, finding and kneading her breast once more, before he covered her delicate nipple with his mouth, she knew she had to have him, and damn the repercussions. Their remaining clothes were quickly thrown throughout the room, Natsu collapsing onto Lucy with a passionate chuckle. Their chain tinkled above them, a reminder that this was supposed to be "punishment", which only made Natsu smile and nip Lucy's neck. When she squirmed beneath him, it only made him do it again, but this time he reached up and pinned her chained hand above her head, looping the loose chain around her other wrist and pinning them both beneath one hand. Lucy looked up at him with surprise, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Lucy could no longer use her hands thanks to Natsu's gentle restraint, but she could still use her legs and her hips. Undulating beneath him, Natsu gasped when she brushed against him, and pressed forward, heat rolling over both of them in his pleasant surprise. When they touched he immediately stopped, pulling away to look in her eyes. She smiled softly, closing her eyes as he moved to kiss her again, his hands slipping from her wrists to intertwine his fingers with hers as he finally entered her.

Lucy sucked in a painful breath as he pierced her, deepening their kiss and pressing up with her hips to hide her discomfort. When he continued, the pain increasing, she broke the kiss off, her hands clenching his. "Natsu," she gasped, the pain radiating through her body as he was finally fully inside of her.

The sound of her voice immediately made him stop. "Luce?" he asked, his voice trembling.

The moment he moved back, his eyes peering into hers, the pain changed, and Lucy was finally able to appreciate him. He held still, afraid to move, but once she opened her eyes, lidded with passion, he instinctively pulled back a small amount before thrusting forward once more. When her hips moved to meet his, a small sound of pleasure escaping her, the fear of hurting her left and he gave in to what his body told him to do, gradually increasing his strokes until they both panted and moaned.

Lucy felt like she was flying, her body light and filled with happiness and tingling pleasure. She knew about making love from books, including several of Erza's novels, but this was different. This was better than any surge of magic. She felt ready to explode, ready to fly away into the stars when Natsu changed his grip, releasing her hands, and crushing his lips to hers. He groaned into their kiss, his body trembling as she tightened around him and let him plunge his tongue into her mouth as he was plunging into her. The moment her hands were free, she brought them to his back, pulling him closer. He broke off the kiss with a short gasp as he gave one final thrust fully into her with a grunt. His fierce thrust, his tight grip, and the surge of heat from him inside her caused her back to arch, her fingers digging into his shoulders as they both cried out in ecstasy.

Spent, Natsu dropped his head into Lucy's shoulder, her hands in his hair as they tried to catch their breath. His arms shook and when she moved the slightest below him, he gripped her tightly, her movement sending him over the edge once more. "Luce!" he whispered harshly.

Chuckling, Lucy could only smile as her laughter made him gasp once more. She was already beginning to feel sore, but didn't want this moment to end. This was one of the few times she got to see Natsu completely vulnerable, his soul bared to her as he clung to her breathlessly. Her fingers played with his hair, running along his scalp and causing him to shiver. "I love you," she breathed, not aware she had said anything out loud.

Natsu stiffened at her words, pulling his face from her shoulder to look into her eyes. She had said those three words so easily, so effortlessly, and yet so confidently. He already knew he felt the same. "I love you too."

* * *

The moment the door was closed behind them, Levy folded her arms across her chest and refused to move. "Gajeel," she demanded.

The iron dragon slayer turned to face her, grateful for the darkness of the room that hid the heat in his cheeks. He had a hard time looking at her in that outfit. It was both perfectly her, and completely _not_ her. The combination was fascinating and driving him crazy. Now that they were alone, the confidence he exhibited to everyone else started to melt away. Like Natsu, he was fearless in battle, but being alone with Levy scared the crap out of him. It was why his safe bet was usually to pretend to ignore her.

"There a reason you chose that outfit?" he asked, completely at a loss for how to say what he wanted to say.

Her face growing hot, Levy looked down at herself, thinking he hated it. Without realizing she was doing it, she turned, her hip cocked out as she played with the hem of her skirt and checked out her butt, offering Gajeel a glimpse of something he found incredibly attractive. "I thought you would like it," she admitted so softly anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"It's not how I see you," he answered, not unkindly.

Levy took a cautious step closer. "Then how do you see me?"

Gajeel swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I see you and what I did to you when I first came to Fairy Tail," he admitted, his heart and stomach clenching.

"Gajeel," she began, taking another step forward and reaching out to touch his arm. Tears were welling in her eyes. When he didn't react, she reached up to turn his face to her. He reluctantly opened his eyes and she saw the fear and self-loathing evident in them. "That wasn't you. I know that. I know the real you now. And I don't want you to see me like that."

"I knew what I was doing, Shrimp." His voice was low and gruff.

"I know," she countered; trying to give him a fierce look and not sure if she was succeeding.

"I wanted it to be you," he continued, turning to face her fully. She had to look up in order to look into his eyes. "Because you made me feel things I didn't want to feel. You were so happy, so bright. Seeing you," he paused, "hurt me. So I had to hurt you in return."

No reply came to her lips and so Levy swallowed, gingerly reaching out to rest her hands on his arms. "You aren't that person anymore."

He closed his eyes and looked away from her. The way she looked up at him so openly and so honestly tugged at his heart, but he didn't deserve her. As much as he wanted to act like she was already his, and had to swoop in any time anyone else showed any interest, he didn't think he _should_ have her. Only Lily knew of his external charade and internal turmoil; the black Exceed could not be fooled. "If you were still that person, would you have been so determined to finish the chariot race for your friends? Would you have been so willing to die for everyone else during the Eclipse? Would you have protected me, like you always have?"

"I don't deserve," he began, but she cut him off by standing on her tip-toes and pulling his head down, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, her fingers ensnared in his hair to hold him there, to keep him from pulling away.

"Shut up," she muttered when she finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "You called me yours already, remember?" She lifted their chain as a reminder. "That's how we ended up in this predicament."

Gajeel _tck'd_ but didn't move his forehead from hers. "I slipped," he offered with a hint of a smile.

"So did Natsu." Her head cocked to the side. "Almost like you planned it."

"Or the Salamander was just trying to outdo me."

Levy chuckled, squeezing him a little tighter. "Either of those is equally plausible."

Gajeel allowed himself to grow serious once more. "How can you forgive me so easily?"

Her eyes pierced his with such force he felt as though she were looking into his soul. Part of him wanted to shrink away, lock her out like he did so many others; but then part of him wanted to welcome her in with open arms. "Because everyone deserves a second chance. And, you made me feel things I had never felt before. You made me yearn for a new kind of adventure. I've watched you change Gajeel, and I see how different you are now compared to then. I feel like I've been a part of that journey and I want to keep being a part of it. If that means you call me yours, then I'm yours."

The protective part of Gajeel practically flexed inside him with pride as he wrapped his arms around her. He never talked to anyone like he did to Levy. No one seemed to understand him as well as Levy did, with the sole exception of Lily. No one made him feel the way she did, both protective, and yet awed. It was why he treated her the way he did. He was showing others she was off limits even if he wasn't ready to claim her as his own (hence why he was often so indifferent). She was the brain to his brawn (although he'd never admit that to Natsu). She was the calm to his storm. Everything was going to be different now, and as he lifted her into the air, spinning her so that she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and laughed, he felt a heavy weight leave his shoulders that he had never thought would leave.

"Now let's talk about sleeping arrangements," Levy stated more calmly than she felt, and Gajeel immediately set her down and took a step back.

"Look, Shorty," he began, scratching the back of his neck.

The alcohol they had consumed was giving her more courage than she ever had in how she addressed him. For once she felt calm and in control compared to him. She felt like the brave one, leading him forward. The fact that her words could affect him so easily was a boost to her ego. But, she kept thinking about the way he kissed her on the stage. A crooked smile on her lips, she looped the extra chain around them, thankful she didn't hit him in the head, and pulled him closer. "Stop treating me so delicately," she whispered, before she pulled him down and kissed him once more.

Blood rushed through Gajeel at her words, his face growing hot even as he lifted her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, keeping him there with surprising force while he kicked out of his flip-flops and made his way to the bed. He deposited her forcefully, but gently, and covered her body with his, careful not to crush her as he settled between her legs. He wasn't used to seeing this side of the little bluette, but it made him smile as his kiss moved down her neck. Her fingers traced the corded muscle of his shoulders as he at first tried to unbutton her blouse, then gave up and ripped it open. She was wearing nothing beneath it, and even though she sucked in a shy breath, she did nothing to stop him.

The moment Gajeel's lips touched her breast, Levy uttered a sigh of pleasure. Like Lucy, she knew of love from books, especially Erza's stash, but was yet to truly experience it herself. The moment she met Gajeel, she had been intrigued by his aloofness and confidence, bordering on cockiness. He was like a mystery novel, even after he had hurt her. Even in the beginning it was clear there was a hidden side to him and she had to know what it was. She had been able to see through his malice and wanted to peel away the layers. The more she knew about him, the more she cared for him, and the more she wanted to know about him. The times she found him next to her for no apparent reason always made her heart beat faster, and she found herself finding reasons to be near him for that same reason. "See me in a different way," she breathed, pulling his lips back up to hers as she worked on the ties for his swim trunks.

Gajeel's hand was at the top of her skirt, but he stopped. "Shrimp," he murmured, his breath hot on her neck.

Sensing what he was about to say, she removed her hands, brushing her fingertips along the piercings on his face. "Gajeel?"

"You sure about this?" his voice was but a whisper, deep and gruff. It brought goose bumps to her skin.

The corner of her mouth pulling up in a smile, she nodded. That was all the permission the iron dragon slayer needed, and in moments they were both stripped of their clothes, concealed beneath the blankets. Levy couldn't help but giggle at the sudden urgency, her giggle quickly dying down when his hands moved over her. She trembled in anticipation and nervousness, her heart pounding so hard within her chest she felt like she might burst. His touch elicited feelings she had only dreamed about, and when his hand slid up the inside of her thigh she had to suck in a shaky breath, her eyes closing as she gripped the sheets in her hands.

Seeing her reaction, Gajeel smiled to himself before bending to nibble on her ear as he explored her. She shivered pleasantly beneath him, her pleased sigh music to his ears. When her hips moved with his movements, he eased himself between them, wrapping his arms under her shoulders and crushing her lips with his. Her breath was stolen from her when he brushed against her from below and just when she felt fear along with her desire, he gently pressed forward.

Levy knew what to expect, but was still taken completely by surprise when they became one. The pain was exquisite as he moved forward, and she clung to him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist as she groaned into their kiss. Deepening the kiss to distract her, Gajeel momentarily slowed, until she gently shook her head, telling him to keep going while she continued to kiss him.

When he could go no further, Gajeel paused only a moment before he started moving in slow strokes. Levy's death grip on him gradually loosened, her legs releasing their tight grip on him as her hips began to respond. Now when she moaned, it was from pleasure and not pain, and she broke off the kiss to kiss the cap of his shoulder. Ever the adventurous one, Levy pulled him to a stop for a moment, a curious light in her eye before she got him to roll over, pinning him from the top. Gajeel looked up at her from his back with an amused smile on his face, his hands immediately coming to rest on her hips as she slowly guided herself onto him. Now it was his turn to grip her, sucking in a deep breath as he filled her even more than before. She stopped when they were completely entwined, trembling for a moment as she rested her hands on his abdomen. He didn't give her time to do anything else as he quickly sat up, wrapping his arms around her while burying his face in her chest. At the same time, he flexed beneath her and Levy's startled gasp made him smile as she threw her arms around him.

"What?" she scarcely managed to ask before he hit the same spot again and it was like a jolt of lightning went through her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she let out a shaky breath. The iron dragon slayer only chuckled beneath her and kept going.

It wasn't long before Levy felt like her head might explode. Gajeel took the moment to lean forward, pressing her onto her back once more with their heads now at the foot of the bed. His mouth took over Levy's, his tongue toying with hers as her fingers ensnared in his hair. As their movements grew more frantic, they both let out soft noises, and when Levy suddenly clung to him, much like she had in the beginning, Gajeel finally let go, thrusting as far into her as he could, his entire body going rigid as he climaxed right along with her.

When his body finally stopped shaking, Gajeel picked his head up to look at the solid-script wizard beneath him, still breathing heavily. Her eyes were hooded when she looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, her bandana askew, and her hair a mess. She had never looked more beautiful.

"So can I sleep in the bed, then?" he asked with a crooked smile.

Levy laughed, slapping his shoulder good-naturedly and pulling him back to her. "You oaf!"

Gajeel joined her in the laugh, pulling back to kiss her quickly before he left her. She curled up in his arms, her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it gradually began to slow. He had one arm wrapped around her, the other toyed with her hair. They lay together quietly, each in their own thoughts as sleep began to overtake them. Just when Levy's breathing became slow and even, he squeezed her tighter. "I see you differently," he whispered, his lips turning up in a soft smile before he kissed the top of her head and allowed himself to fall into sleep along with her.

* * *

Just a few doors down, Gray and Juvia lay in bed together, his arm around her with her head pressed against his chest. They were the two everyone would expect to be consummating their love, but instead they were the only two who weren't. Their relationship had taken so long to get to the point that it was, neither of them were ready to rush ahead just yet. In a reversal of typical roles, Juvia was the more impatient one, but she was also just as nervous as Gray and didn't want to ruin anything between them. He had just started to return her affections, she could wait as long as was necessary. Being with him, even just touching him or talking to him, was enough for her. Her heart was lighter than it had ever been, and as she lay there, listening to his slow heartbeat, she felt pure contentment. _I love you, my Darling Gray,_ she thought as her eyes drifted closed.

* * *

On Natsu's end of the hallway, Erza opened the door to her room, not sure who she would find inside since Mira took care of the room assignments and last minute changes had been made. Trying to be polite and not potentially wake up her roommate, she walked slowly and cautiously on her toes. "Erza," the deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

" _Jellal?!"_ she all but shrieked until he jumped forward and clamped a hand over her mouth, the other slipping easily around her waist. He raised his eyebrows at her, asking without words if she would be quiet if he removed his hand, and she nodded. His hand immediately left her mouth and went to her back. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Mira sent me to this room." Her cheeks blushed. "We had some last minute room changes."

A smile pulled at the corner of Jellal's mouth at her words. "Oh, really?"

Erza let a smile cross her own lips, finally relaxing in his arms. "Mira is a damn genius."

Jellal leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "Remind me to thank her later," he breathed in between kisses.

Erza couldn't answer him. Instead, they made their way to the bed and collapsed as clothes flew, their soft laughter filling the darkness. She was the scarlet haired woman that haunted his dreams; he was the dark and mysterious man that dominated hers. Together, they made something beautiful. Together, they gave in to their wanton desires, throwing caution to the wind, something completely out of character for the two of them. Now that it had happened, she wanted nothing more than for it to keep happening, only she was fairly certain that wouldn't be possible; not for a while at least. She would settle for what time they did have.

 **Disclaimer:** The usual... I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (unfortunately). They all belong to the genius that is Hiro Mashima. I just like to write about them. :) Hope you enjoy!


	5. She Who Takes Care of Everyone Else

_A/N: To anyone following this, the latest update (10/4/17) is just some formatting - I noticed none of my ***** separations carried over and wanted to put them back. Hopefully a new chapter is coming soon - I AM working on it!_

Mira stumbled into her room after everyone else had disappeared for the night. Since she was the one who made room assignments, she already knew who her new roommates would be for the night: Elfman, Lisanna, and Evergreen. Seeing Evergreen sound asleep in the bed next to Elfman's had at first been a surprise (she knew they were trying to be discrete), but then she simply smiled and shrugged, heading to the bathroom to ready herself for bed. _Maybe I should have gotten them their own room,_ she thought to herself as she readied for bed. _Nah, the guild can only handle so many new couples at once. Sorry, Brother._ When she came out a few moments later, her usual pajamas exchanged for a black short and tank top combo, she gasped in surprise when she saw Lisanna sitting up in the bed.

"Lisanna?" she asked, moving to sit cross-legged on her own bed next to her sister's. "Something wrong?"

Her brow furrowed, Lisanna looked at her with open curiosity. "Is everything going to be different now, Mira?"

Mira's brow furrowed to match hers. She had a good idea of what her little sister was referring to. "It's possible," she admitted, "but none of us would have given them the push if we didn't think they were ready."

Lisanna nodded, her eyes distant. She completely agreed with Mira, but a part of her was still upset. "Natsu and I used to talk about getting married when we were kids," she suddenly blurted. Mira's eyes widened slightly but she said nothing. She knew about their closer relationship when they were younger, but she had been too much of a wild brat to really care. "We took care of Happy's egg like he was our baby. We were a family." Her face fell. "But then I was gone for so long, I didn't think I was ever going to make it back here." Her eyes moved to her sleeping brother. "And everyone here thought I was dead."

"Lisanna," Mira began, moving to sit on the young mage's bed and place a reassuring arm around her shoulders. She did not need to be reminded of those heart-wrenching years that she and Elfman thought their youngest sibling was dead. Elfman blamed himself for so long, and Mira had doubted she would ever be truly happy again…

Bright blue eyes met those of her sister, nearly identical. Lisanna's eyes were shining, but not with sadness. "I'm so happy for them, Mira," she admitted with a wide smile.

"You are?" she couldn't help but ask in her shock.

"Of course! Edolas Natsu was in love with Lucy too. I saw what appeared to be a one-sided love and only wanted to do everything in my power to make him happy, even if it meant he was with someone else. We became close, but not like Lucy and Natsu are here. When they came to Edolas and I saw the relationship they have, I couldn't have been happier for him."

"That's very mature of you, Lisanna."

With a visible shake, Lisanna looked to her sleeping brother once more. "I don't want anyone to have to feel alone anymore."

Surprised by her dark words, Mira hugged her. "No one's alone. We're a part of Fairy Tail."

Hugging the Satan Soul wizard that could so easily strike fear into the hearts of others, Lisanna released her, then scooted back, laying back down on the bed. "And who knows what the morning will bring," she wisely stated.

Swallowing, Mira could only nod and return to her own bed, turning down the lights as she went. The room felt different. Even with her siblings present, Lisanna's words struck a nerve. She had said no one was alone, but sometimes she felt more alone than anyone, despite the face she showed. _Is Lisanna aware of how I feel sometimes?_ As she slipped beneath the covers and pulled them up over her shoulder, her eyes fell to the window and the starry sky beyond. What was the morning going to bring? How would the night's events affect not just the teams, but the guild? Snuggling deeper into the bed, Mira forced herself to close her eyes and purge such concerns from thought. Like she said, Erza, Master, and herself had given careful thought to the day's and night's events. It would not have even been discussed if they thought it would endanger anyone or change anything for the worse. The entire country had just faced extinction. Acnologia and Zeref were still out there, still risks. If now wasn't the time to start cultivating relationships, then there really was no good time.

* * *

Mira stayed in her bed for as long as she dared, staring at the sky, then the wall, trying to will herself to sleep. She had been practically falling asleep at the beach, so now why wouldn't sleep come? With a huff, she finally threw back the covers and got out of bed, walking on her bare feet to the balcony. She opened the doors as quietly as she could, quickly shutting them behind her just as gently, checking through the window to make sure none of her roommates had been disturbed. The night air was warm, the breeze cooling and gentle as it kissed her skin. Sighing, she leaned against the doors, her hands still on the handles, and closed her eyes. Breathing in the sea air was soothing beyond measure.

"Can't sleep?" a deep voice suddenly boomed into the darkness, even if it was speaking quietly.

"Laxus?" she cried out in a whisper, her whole body jumping in surprise.

The lightning dragon slayer chuckled, his eyes closing gently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Mira came away from the door to lean on the railing closest to his. He was standing on the balcony to his room (his room was right next to hers), his arms folded across his bare chest. "You didn't scare me," she immediately replied in defense, her voice sharper than she intended. Then she sighed, "And no." She looked him up and down with slightly narrowed eyes. He wore nothing but sleeping pants. "I take it you couldn't sleep either?" He shrugged noncommittally. She wouldn't expect anything different from the man. Even in their younger years, when she had been referred to as the She-Devil, he had always been calm and serious. She had tried to bait him into fights more often than not but he never would give in. He was another of Fairy Tail's wizards that had both changed tremendously and not changed at all over the years.

"So," he breathed, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was the first time Mira saw him look somewhat uncomfortable, even if he was never one to talk much. "Did your plans come to fruition?"

Mira blushed and looked at her hands. "You could say that."

"I've heard of guys being dense, but those three are some of the worst."

Smiling, Mira nodded. "Gray wasn't oblivious," she countered. "And I don't think Gajeel and Natsu were as ignorant of the girls' feelings as they appeared."

"Natsu was different after the Eclipse Project," he admitted, his eyes turning dark. "I saw the change."

"I did too. I think it was watching Future-Lucy die," she breathed. Her cheeks immediately burned and she looked away, blinking back tears. As much as she had wanted to get the two together, talking about something so personal didn't feel right; and the idea of any Lucy dying hurt her deeply.

His silence brought her eyes back up, but she still wouldn't look at him. Like everyone else, she had experienced real fear during the Eclipse Project. Even with everyone fighting and giving it all they had, it had looked certain that they were going to lose. The dragon slayers had each taken on a dragon of their own, with varying success. She had never been so thrilled for the seven of them (Eric included), and yet so afraid. She was an optimist, she is a member of Fairy Tail, after all, but her optimism had left her when she saw how easily the dragons took out her friends.

"Mira?" he asked softly, his voice closer. She looked up at him with a start, blood rushing to her cheeks as she blinked back tears. He had moved to the side of his railing closest to hers.

"I'm fine," she answered immediately, closing her eyes and smiling her usual soft smile as she brushed her hair back from her face.

Laxus had kept an eye on Mira throughout their encounter. He noticed her short black shorts and cropped top, something reminiscent of her younger years. Her bangs were loosed from their usual confines, her white hair flowing freely about her. The moment she stepped onto the balcony he could feel her sadness – a sadness she tried so desperately to hide, instead focusing on the happiness of those around her. The happiness of her friends brought her happiness, anyone who knew Mira could see that, but when would she decide that that wasn't enough?

Without allowing himself time to think about it, he planted one hand on the railing and slung his legs over, landing on her balcony silently despite his size. She looked at him with surprise, her eyes wide, until he pulled her into the circle of his arms, one hand at the back of her head, the other around her back. "You worry so much about the happiness of others that you neglect to worry about your own happiness," he chastised, his voice deep and rumbling against her ear.

As soon as Laxus' arms went around her, Mira went rigid with surprise, her eyes wide even though she could only see his chest. At his gentle words she relaxed, cautiously wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes. She had never imagined that Laxus would be so gentle, so _nice_ to her, even if he never was as rude to her as he was to everyone else. In fact, he treated her better than he often treated his own teammates – she'd never realized that before. He was warm and clean, smelling slightly of lemons. By the time she realized her heart was racing, it was too late. "Their happiness is what matters most to me," she admitted into his chest, her voice slightly muffled. "Mine comes second."

"Gramps was such an idiot for not making you fifth master," he quietly admitted.

Giggling, Mira squeezed him gently. "I'm not ready to be Master."

"You'd be perfect," he argued.

"Being Master would take me away from the guild more than I want. Who would be there to cook for everyone and serve their drinks?"

"Kinana and Lisanna," he answered easily.

Mira grew quiet and still in his arms, enjoying the feel of someone touching her, someone holding her gently. She didn't want to talk about who would be Master after Makarov. It was hard to imagine Fairy Tail without him. If he chose her, she would do her best to fulfill the duties of Master, but she wasn't sure that she wanted that. She liked her quiet life. Taking a deep breath, she snuggled into Laxus' chest, his coiling black tattoo at her eye level as her arms tightened around him. "This is nice," she breathed, not realizing she had said so out loud until Laxus agreed.

"It is."

Mortified, Mira stiffened, contemplating jumping out of his grasp. His grip on her tightened as though he sensed this. He took a deep breath, not sure how to say what he wanted to say to the Satan Soul wizard in his arms that preferred to only show her soft and gentle side. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"Come on, Mira. How long have we known each other?" he admonished. "I can tell when you aren't happy."

Mira debated whether or not she should tell him. Have an in depth conversation with Laxus? The idea seemed preposterous – the words Laxus and conversation practically contradicted each other. "It's nothing," she meekly fought.

"No it isn't."

Swallowing, Mira gathered her courage. "Have you ever been surrounded by people and still felt incredibly alone?"

Laxus practically snorted. "All the time," he admitted. "But I prefer it that way."

Mira drew into herself. She knew him just as well as he knew her. He preferred to be alone, preferred the quiet. Yes, he had The Thunder Legion, the three other members practically worshipping him, but that kind of relationship was different. Freed would fawn over him, even at the guild, but it was like once they were back in the guild Laxus became a quiet, withdrawn person who just seemed moody. She assumed part of his attitude stemmed from being banned from the guild by his own grandfather, not being allowed back as an official member until Gildarts was appointed master, short as his appointment was. When she continued to say nothing, Laxus squeezed her gently. "I'm sorry," he started, "that came out wrong."

She shook her head against his chest. "No, it's fine. I know you prefer to be alone."

"But you don't?"

Again she hesitated. "Not all the time," she finally admitted.

"What about Lisanna and Elfman?"

"They're my siblings. That's different. I guess seeing these relationships blossoming before my eyes finally got to me." She laughed without humor. "I guess I'm a little envious."

The hand on the back of her head gently trailed down her hair, before going back to the top, his large and rough hand smoothing her hair down, or at least attempting to. "It's OK to want that kind of connection with someone, Mira." _Hell, sometimes I feel that way myself!_

She didn't know what to say. Was Laxus actually trying to comfort her?! _What's gotten into him,_ she wondered to herself. _Is this just because of the others tonight?_ Swallowing, she tried to push out of his embrace. "I think I'll go back in now," she tried as he held her there.

"If you feel alone, you can come stay with me," he offered quietly.

Mira's heart stuttered to a surprised stop before restarting as she swallowed nervously. "That wouldn't be appropriate, Laxus," she finally answered.

He laughed, loosing his grip on her gently but still not letting her go. "I have an extra bed in my room. It's just me. You won't have to worry about being surrounded and feeling alone."

Although it didn't make sense, somehow his proposition of sleeping with less people did make it seem less lonely. It was like Laxus suddenly felt like a kindred spirit. He understood. But how would Elfman and Lisanna react to her disappearance though? After only another moment of internal debate, she nodded softly. He immediately set her free and stepped back so she could jump to his balcony before following after her; he knew better than to try and help her over. Once they were both in his room, Laxus actually scratched the back of his neck as though he didn't think this far ahead.

"Take your pick," he offered. His bed as yet appeared untouched.

Choosing the bed by the door, Mira moved closer to it before turning around to face the towering blonde man before her. She rested one hand on his forearm and stood up onto her toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Laxus," she murmured, before spinning around and getting into the offered bed. He stood there a moment, shocked still, before he followed suit and climbed into his own bed. There were no 'good night's' uttered, no other words spoken between the two of them, as Mira closed her eyes and finally felt sleep pulling her down into the darkness.

"You're welcome," she faintly heard, just before sleep finally overtook her.

 _A/N: I know this is a lot shorter than the rest but I had to put something in here for Mira! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** The usual... I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (unfortunately). They all belong to the genius that is Hiro Mashima. I just like to write about them. :) Hope you enjoy! _


	6. Aftermath

_A/N: To anyone following this, the latest update (10/4/17) is just some formatting - I noticed none of my ***** separations carried over and wanted to put them back. Hopefully a new chapter is coming soon - I AM working on it!_

When the sun finally rose, bathing the city of Crocus with a new light, nearly all of the members of Fairy Tail squeezed their eyes shut, covered their faces, and rolled away from it – trying to return to the darkness. Heads hurt, memories were muddled, and mouths were dry. Some would not wake (Cana and Master).

In a certain room of the resort, a certain blue Exceed had managed to get inside. He hovered above the bed; the two occupants still sound asleep and entangled in each other's arms. Even though they were completely covered, Happy only needed to look around the room to know what transpired the previous night – clothes were strewn about, sand all over the floor. While a small part of him was concerned about what these events would mean for them, the largest part of him was excited. "They loooooove each other," he whispered with a snicker.

The sound of Happy's voice immediately hit Natsu's ear and he rolled over, snuggling into Lucy's neck as though she were the source of the sound. When Happy giggled at this, his "Hehehe," so quiet Lucy probably wouldn't have been able to hear it even if she were awake, his eyes fluttered open, immediately landing on his other best friend.

"Happy?" he whispered, his eyes widening in surprise for a moment. "What are you doing here?" Moving hurt his head.

A smug smile crossing his face, Happy continued to hover just beyond Natsu's reach, bobbing up and down softly in the air like a genie. "I had to see for myself," he answered, folding his arms across his light blue chest.

"See what?" Natsu grumbled, his eyes already growing heavy again.

Happy didn't need to answer. His silence spoke for him, especially when Natsu cracked an eye and saw him indicate the naked, sleeping Lucy next to him with his eyes. His cheeks warming, Natsu scratched the back of his neck, his mouth pulling up into a smaller version of his winning smile as sweat dropped on his cheek. Answering would have felt like bragging, and while he normally bragged and boasted about everything, _this_ was something he would not. "Happy, Happy?" he asked gruffly.

Although Happy _was_ happy, he had to ask what everyone else in the guild was wondering. "Hey, Natsu?"

"What?" he grumbled, an irritated edge creeping into his voice as he once more picked his head up off his pillow and turned an eye on his friend.

"Is this going to change everything?" he asked softly.

Natsu stiffened at the wise words of his blue friend. His eyes fell back to Lucy, her hair still emanating the sweet scent of coconut. Her chest rose and fell softly with each breath, her lips slightly parted, her breath warm against his chest. He had wondered the same thing, but wanted to believe it wouldn't. "No, Happy, it isn't." When Happy didn't leave, still not satisfied, Natsu started looking for something to throw at him without waking Lucy. "Look at Alzack and Bisca. When we left for Tenrou Island they were both secretly in love with each other. We came back and they're married and have a child. They are still the same people, still the same team they always were."

"Does this mean you're going to marry Lucy?"

Swallowing nervously, Natsu looked down at Lucy's still sleeping form once more. The day of Jenny and Mira Jane's contest flashed in his mind, and he recalled every detail of the dress Lucy had been wearing. Sure, Lisanna had tried to grab his attention, but his mind hadn't been on his childhood friend. When Lucy crashed into him, his biggest regret was that he had caught her with his back rather than his arms. His ears burned as he thought of the possibilities. "Maybe," he answered honestly, warmth seeping into his chest and wrapping warm hands around his heart.

Smiling, Happy moved closer to the bed, like he meant to drop on it and go back to sleep right along with Natsu. The fire dragon slayer looked at him with eyes squinted. "No, Happy." Part of him felt bad for booting him out. "Not today."

His face falling, Happy let tears come to his eyes even though he suspected such a reaction. "Fine!" he huffed. "You can get yourself up to get ready for the photo shoot!" he cried as he fled the room.

The thought of the photo shoot, or more the chance to talk about the games and how awesome Fairy Tail had done, would normally cause him to literally light up. Now, the thought of the games actually irritated him because they would pull him from his bed, pull him away from the woman he wanted to hold. Thinking about the games now would inevitably always be tied to the Eclipse Project, and the Eclipse Project meant the death of future-Lucy. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Had he spoken these words to anyone else in the guild, they would never have believed him, but it was true. Being with Lucy, having her in his arms, was a million times better than even the best battle he had ever won. All those battles and the excitement they caused paled in comparison to this. "Not quiet yet," he whispered, dropping back into the pillows and pulling Lucy closer in the circle of his arms.

* * *

On the other end of the hallway, a very similar interaction was taking place with Gajeel and Lily. "Get out!" Gajeel ground out between his teeth.

The moment the black Exceed entered the room he regretted it. Clothes and buttons were strewn across the floor, the couple in question clearly in close contact beneath the sheets. All he could see of Levy was her blue hair sticking out from under the blanket and an arm draped across the iron dragon slayer's waist. Gajeel was sprawled out, taking up 75% of the bed, the sheets pressed down to his waist and one leg out from beneath the covers. Lily had scarcely moved closer to the bed when Gajeel had awakened and threatened to throw him out.

"Gajeel," the Exceed tried to caution. The red eyes that burned into him from the bed forced him to shut his mouth. Like Gajeel, the former Edolas resident had developed a love for the little bluette. Whether Gajeel would even admit it or not (and he would likely vehemently deny it), the girl was a calming presence for the normally pent up man. Gajeel slept better, talked more, and was generally happier when he was around Levy at the guild. The times they went on missions together had been some of the best moments they had together. There were few people he believed capable of handling his best friend, but Levy was definitely among them, despite her small size.

"You don't need to say anything, Lily," Gajeel returned from the bed, his hand resting affectionately on the back of Levy's head.

Unlike Happy, Lily was good at letting things go when they needed to be, his inquest taking a step back.

"Everyone else is still sleeping. We have some time yet before Jason arrives with the photographer." He snickered as if to say _I told you so._ "You are not alone in your hangover."

Groaning, Gajeel closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the pillow. "Damn it," he grumbled, pulling his hand down his face. The moment Lily left the room he rolled back to his side, pulling Levy protectively into the circle of his arms once more. "Just a little while longer," he mumbled into her hair.

His answer was a soft, happy, "Mmhmm," as Levy's arms tightened around him.

* * *

"Gray, Darling," Juvia gently shook the man still sound asleep beside her.

Grumbling, Gray threw his arm over her and pulled her down to the bed beside him. "Shhh," he tried to quiet her.

"Darling, it's already getting late. We need to get ready for Jason and the photo shoot."

"He's not coming until early this afternoon, Juvia," he argued into her chest. "What time is it anyway?" Opening his eyes hurt his head. Like Natsu, Gray hated mornings, especially after drinking as much as he had the previous night.

She turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. "It's already 8." More grumbling ensued from her chest, Gray moving down to bury his face into her stomach. "Gray!" she squealed in surprise.

"Ugh, Juvia you are almost as bad as Erza," he whined, rolling over and throwing his arm over his eyes as though to block out the sun. "And you drank just as much as I did, how are you so perky?"

Juvia cocked an eyebrow up as she looked down at him. "My body _is_ made of water," she reminded him. Despite her arguments to the contrary, she was greatly enjoying the fact that Gray didn't want to get up, that he didn't want to leave her bed. His snuggling into her in order to prolong their time only made her that much happier. Her heart was fuller than it had ever been, his show of affection making her feel like she should glow. She slipped down in the bed, pulling Gray back to her so his head would rest on her chest once more. "If Gray needs some more sleep, he can sleep," she finally yielded, running her fingers through his hair.

Gray's eyes were already closed; Juvia's embrace all he needed to fall back asleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later before Warren's telepathy suddenly kicked in, his thoughts intruding upon every member of Fairy Tail. As soon as several members realized they were linked, questions started pouring in for the six undergoing punishment.

"So, you seal the deal?" Laxus was the first to ask, his voice tight with laughter.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cried in anguish.

"What happened?" Wendy asked, her voice genuinely concerned. "Why did Happy and Lily sleep with Carla and I?"

"They're all mans now!" Elfman bellowed.

Mira simply giggled.

"Do I really need to be a part of this?" Jellal asked, his voice dull as though bored. He was actually smiling, looking down at a similarly smiling Erza.

"Romeo is listening so you better keep this PG, guys!" Macao cautioned.

"Please tell me you didn't burn Lucy, Natsu," Cana teased, her words still slightly slurred.

The six being harassed were surprisingly quiet, until Cana brought up Lucy's name. "Can it, Wino," Natsu growled.

"Ooooh, struck a nerve, did we?" Laxus asked eagerly. "What about you, Gajeel? You give Levy the iron?"

"Laxus!" Mira chastised, but she was laughing.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted again in dismay.

"Shut it, Lightning Rod," Gajeel ground out.

"Well, now it's obvious who got laid last night!" Cana interjected. Several members burst into laughter.

"Oh, please stop talking now!" Lucy whined, covering her ears as though it would stop the voices. Her face was beet red despite the fact that she was alone with Natsu.

"What are you talking about?" Romeo asked innocently.

"Hugs!" Bickslow exclaimed, scarcely suppressing his laughter. "We're talking about hugs!"

This time everyone who wasn't one of the six burst into laughter.

"I'm going to kill you all," Macao threatened, dropping his head into his hands. Now he was going to have to have _that_ talk…

"What about Ice Man? You're being awfully quiet," Evergreen finally commented.

"We have nothing to say," Juvia answered for the two of them.

No one knew what to say to that, until Cana blurted, "Guess we know who _didn't_ get laid last night!"

"What? You two seriously got laid?!" Gray shrieked without realizing it. How did Natsu do that before him?!

Erza was focusing on keeping her thoughts to herself, her mind immediately turning to Jellal.

"Don't you mean, four?" Laxus couldn't even contain himself.

"I don't understand," Wendy's soft voice came through.

"I'll explain everything to you later," Cana offered, her words less slurred than before.

"Like hell you will," Erza argued, protective of the young girl.

A moment later Master Makarov started speaking to all of them. "Jason and Sorcerer Weekly will be here in a few hours. I suggest you all start acting like adults and get ready. We'll be meeting him down at the beach at 1 (it was already 11:30). Let's get back to work, Fairies!"

The collective six looked at their hands, the golden chains still present. "Uh, Master?" Lucy hesitantly inquired.

"Yes?" Everyone else was still listening, hoping for some juicy bit of gossip.

"Our chains," she began, too embarrassed to finish. Natsu was lying beside her, propped up on his elbow, looking at her with a look that made her simultaneously feel like a goddess, and a shy little girl.

"They will remain," Makarov answered simply.

"But the photos," Levy argued.

Noting that the men weren't arguing, Makarov smiled to himself. "I think they will make a nice addition to the photos."

"Oh, Gray!" Juvia exclaimed, hugging the blushing ice make mage.

"If you call that punishment, sign me up for the next round!" Laxus interjected. Rounds of laughter went through Warren's telepathy.

"If you all don't knock it off right now I will show you the real meaning of the word punishment!" Master threatened. Everyone linked by the telepathy felt fear at his words. "Now get your asses moving!" With that, Warren ended the telepathy.

* * *

Once the telepathy was broken, Natsu cupped Lucy's blushing cheek in his palm. "Is it really that bad, Luce?" Her blush deepening, Lucy ran her fingers across his chest. They were still entangled in each other's arms in the bed. When she remained quiet, worry began to form in his chest. "Hey," he waited until she looked at him, his brows drawn down into a frown. "Are you okay?"

Lucy didn't know what to say. The previous night _had_ been magical, but now in the light of day she was terrified of what they did. She vaguely remembered blurting out that she loved him, and that he had returned the sentiment, but what was going to happen now? She had to swallow before she could answer him. "I'm fine," she answered with a smile. He immediately knew the smile was fake.

"Luce," he argued, sitting up and pulling away from her. "Come on."

Trembling with her fear now, Lucy forced herself to sit up beside him, carefully covering her nakedness with the blankets and cursing herself for wondrously noting that he wasn't as concerned about his own nakedness – the blankets half-hazardly pushed down around his hips. She didn't know what to say, for once words escaping her in how to voice her thoughts. Before she knew it, tears were stinging in her eyes and when she swallowed, there was a lump of fear in her throat.

"Luce?" Natsu asked, real concern putting an edge to his voice. He turned to face her, gripping her arms in his large, warm hands, and pulled her closer. Inside, his heart pounded in fear. _This can't be good…_

"Natsu?" she whispered, feeling her insides tremble. "We," she breathed, trying to organize her thoughts. "What," she fumbled.

Natsu's heart dropped into his stomach as real fear gripped him. "Oh Mavis, do you not remember what happened?!"

Blood darkening her cheeks, Lucy reached out to touch his chest once more. "Of course I do," she admitted, her heart growing lighter at Natsu's heavy sigh of relief.

He pulled her into the circle of his arms easily, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Then what's wrong?"

"What are we going to do now?" she blurted, burying her face into his chest as tears spilled from her eyes.

The scent of salt assaulted him and Natsu pushed her away from him, his palms cupping her cheeks. Her eyes wavered, her fear coming through them and her tears. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs and leaned forward to kiss her. She melted against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as they were suddenly lying down in the bed again. Natsu was surprised at his own confidence, still amazed that he knew what to do and when, despite his extremely limited knowledge. "Now we're just on a different kind of adventure," he whispered when he pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

Lucy smiled and pulled him closer as her eyes drifted shut. "You're mine," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her and making her giggle beneath him. It didn't take long for him to prove that once more.

* * *

On the opposite end of the hall, Levy lay with her face buried in Gajeel's chest, her cheeks and ears burning. "Oh Mavis!" she cried, embarrassment flooding her.

"Gihi," Gajeel chuckled beside her, a wide smile on his lips. "Come on, Shrimp. It's not that bad."

"Did you _hear_ Jet and Droy?"

A small dark aura appeared around the iron dragon slayer. He was ever conscious of the two who were so completely devoted to Levy – _his_ Levy. Although she was clearly not interested in them, it constantly made him feel like he was competing for her. "Of course I did." He reached down to tilt her chin up so he could look at her. "What's your point?"

Levy's eyes were wavering when she looked up at him. Although she couldn't be happier about the events of the previous night, the fact that the _whole guild_ knew about it was almost too much to bear. "The guild," she whined, burying her face once more. One to normally boast, Gajeel at first didn't see the problem with the guild knowing. Embarrassment wasn't something he let himself feel – at least not very often. When he remained silent, not sure what to do, she looked up at him again. "The whole guild knows we," she breathed.

"So?"

Her eyes stopped wavering and narrowed as she shoved away from him. "Oh, there's no point trying to explain it to you!" She moved to get up from the bed and take a shower before the chain pulled tight and she was forced to stop, naked, just a foot from the bed.

"Levy," he growled, his eyes narrowed even as he took in the view. "Why are you upset?"

Sometimes his ignorance irritated her. Other times it intrigued her because even though he didn't know a lot about some things, when he was with her he was interested in learning. So far he had been a quick study, except in other people's emotions. "Gajeel," she swallowed, pulling the chain and forcing him to slide to her side of the bed. He sat up, resting his feet on the floor and looking up at her. "What happened," she breathed, her cheeks burning as she found herself staring at the scars on his arms rather than his eyes.

His face fell. "Do you regret it?" His voice was calm and quiet, even though his insides were trembling.

"No!" she immediately shouted, jumping into his lap in such a way that he smiled ruefully. "It was the best night of my life," she admitted, finally looking into his red eyes.

"Mine too." His smile grew wider. "So what's the problem?"

Unaware that Natsu and Lucy were in the midst of a very similar conversation, she shrugged. "What's going to happen now?"

Gajeel leaned forward to capture her lips. She sighed and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he turned to pin her beneath him. "Whatever we want," he breathed into her ear.

Levy swallowed and looked up at him. Their shower was going to have to wait…

* * *

Just over an hour later, the guild was back on the beach. Many still looked exhausted, their eyes covered with sunglasses thanks to their headaches. Mira was back behind the bar, wearing the same bikini and skirt combo as the day before. Lisanna, Kinana, and Elfman now manned a grill to get some food into everyone.

"Where did all of this even come from?" Lucy asked, gingerly taking a seat on one of the barstools. She was wearing her bikini with the dragon scale wrap tied around her hips. Natsu took a seat beside her in his swim trunks with his scarf tied around his head, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and making her blush.

"The hotel," Mira immediately answered. "They provided everything." She smiled at how close they were for only a moment before looking away, not wanting to make them uncomfortable.

"I'd hate to see that bill," Levy muttered, taking a seat next to Lucy. She was back in her bikini, the sarong Natsu had singed returned to normal, her hair back in the black bandana from the previous night. The two looked at each other, their men sitting on either side of them, and blushed even as they smiled softly. They would never admit it, but even Natsu and Gajeel turned a shade of pink when they looked at each other.

"It's about damn time," Erza commented dryly as she leaned against the bar next to Natsu. The four looked at her with annoyed expressions and she simply smiled in return. Jellal walked past her, his Mystogan mask on once more, and she had to suppress the desire to follow his progress with her eyes.

"Sleep well?" Mira asked, a knowing look in her eye when she looked at the scarlet haired reequip wizard. She was in an even different bikini this time, this one the same color of blue as Jellal's hair. Her hair was as it had started the previous day, pulled into a high bun with wisps dangling around her face and the same white sunglasses pushed up onto her head. Mira thought she never looked more beautiful, a new light in her eyes that hadn't been there in a long time.

When Erza turned her eyes on Mira, the one who had made the best night of her life possible, her heart softened. Erza's brown eyes looked into Mira's bright blue ones, and she could only hope her true feelings came through. Mira's heart nearly burst for her friend, as she understood the gaze. "Better than ever," she answered with a soft smile, even though she had in fact slept very little.

From his previous spot at the end of the bar, Laxus looked at the exchange between the two and knew something more was happening there. Even the four sitting in front of them looked at each other as though they suspected something but were too caught up in their own business to fully understand. Rather than draw attention to it, he got to his feet, his steaming cup of coffee in one hand, and smacked Natsu firmly on the shoulder with the other. "Guess I can't call you kid anymore, huh?"

"Laxus!" Mira shouted.

Lucy about fell off her stool. Natsu looked up at the man he always wanted to battle and jumped from his stool with flames immediately coming from his free hand. The redness to his cheeks said it all.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped, even though she wanted him to punch Laxus for his comment.

Laxus cocked his eyebrow at him, daring him to do or say anything. "Come on, Luce," he muttered instead, reaching down to grab her hand and lead her away from Laxus' knowing eyes.

Laxus looked at Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer looking at him with narrowed eyes. Levy was trying to hide her red face beside him and not succeeding. Rather than say anything, he _tck'd_ out of the corner of his mouth, took a sip of coffee, and returned to his seat.

"Natsu still in bed?" Gray suddenly asked as he and Juvia appeared from around the bar. His eyes were squinted against the sun even with his dark sunglasses, his head still pounding.

"Ah, he just took off thanks to a smart ass comment from Laxus," Levy answered, looking at the two before her. _Did they seriously not,_ she thought to herself, still conscientious about admitting what _had_ happened between her and Gajeel.

Wendy came jogging up to the group then, her smile faltering slightly when she didn't see Natsu and Lucy. They had retreated to the water. "Gray, let me help with your head," she insisted, all but shoving him onto Lucy's old stool.

"You can do that?" Gajeel asked, his eyes wide as Wendy put her hands on either side of his face but didn't touch him.

"Of course she can," Carla snapped from over Levy's shoulder.

A soft green light emanated from between Wendy's hands and Gray's eyes drifted closed. He squeezed Juvia's hand softly and she squeezed in return, her eyes wide. It took only a moment before Wendy pulled her hands back, a soft smile on her face. "How do you feel?"

Gray opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, thank you, Wendy! I feel great!" He scooped the small sky dragon slayer into his arms for a tight hug. Wendy was not one Juvia would ever be jealous/suspicious of and she simply smiled.

"Me next!" Gajeel interjected, making Levy laugh.

Happy, who was floating next to Carla, looked around as Wendy began healing those who were terribly hung over. The action took very little out of her, despite the large number of guild members that needed her. She got to Natsu and Lucy last, the two now sitting just outside the range of the waves, their feet in the sand. Natsu sat with his legs spread, Lucy between them with her back against his chest. His arms were wrapped easily around her, but in a way Wendy hadn't seen him touch her before. As they sat, perfectly content, their eyes closed and allowing the sun to wash over them, Wendy almost didn't even want to disturb them. She had never seen either of them look so at peace.

It was a bright flash that startled all of them. "What the hell?" Natsu shouted, immediately sitting up and pulling Lucy closer as though to protect her.

"The fire dragon slayer and celestial wizard?! A couple?!" Jason shouted, the point of his hair dancing. "So cool!" His eyes flashed with stars as he clasped his hands together in front of his chest, wiggling with happiness. "I think I just found my cover shot!"

"Where the hell did you come from?" Natsu snapped.

"What?!" Lucy shouted at the same time.

Wendy looked at the journalist with wide eyes. She hadn't heard him approach either. "Sneaky bastard," Natsu grumbled.

The photographer was snapping candid shots of the others while Natsu glared at Jason and rose to his feet, pulling Lucy with him. It was then that Jason's eyes fell on the chain joining the two together. With a snap of his fingers he got the photographer's attention, who immediately started snapping more pictures, zooming in on the chain and Natsu and Lucy's hands entwined with each other's. "What's with the chain?" Jason asked. "Some sort of love ritual?" Hearts beamed from his eyes as he looked at the two new lovers before him.

Master Makarov appeared at that moment. "Come here a minute, Jason," he commanded. The photographer immediately stopped snapping, following after the master.

Lucy buried her face in her hands. "Oh no! That's going to be on the cover?!"

Natsu looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his mouth drawn down into a frown. "Is that a problem, Luce?"

The tone of his voice brought her eyes back to his. The onyx depths reflected his innocence and concern. She couldn't help but smile softly at him. When he gently tugged on her chain and pulled her closer, Wendy's eyes grew wide. Lucy's hands were resting easily on his chest as she gazed up into his eyes, revealing feelings Wendy hadn't seen before. "What happened last night?!" she suddenly shouted, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Ah!" they both shouted, jumping into each other's arms. Natsu and Lucy turned to look at her as though aware of her presence for the first time. Wendy couldn't believe Natsu had now been snuck up on twice. "Wendy?!" the two shouted in unison.

"I came to help you with your hangovers," she explained.

"Oh, thank you!" Lucy cried, dropping to her knees in front of her. Her large brown eyes looked up at Wendy, pleading, even through her sunglasses.

"I'll heal you if you tell me what happened."

Lucy paled and flushed at the same time, leaving Natsu to stand behind her, blood rushing to his cheeks as a wave of heat rolled off of him. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the sand next to Lucy.

"They loooooove each other!" Happy interjected with a grin.

For once, the two didn't argue with him, and Wendy's eyes grew even wider as she took a step back. "Wendy," Lucy began, sensing Natsu's inability to put what happened between them into words. "Natsu and I finally told each other how we feel."

"And how do you feel?" Wendy asked innocently.

Lucy hesitated for only a moment. "Like we want to be more than friends."

"Like a couple?"

"Yes."

A smile broke out on Wendy's face. "Why didn't you just say so?" Her hands went to either side of Lucy's head and the soft green light appeared. Lucy immediately closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. _Because it was so much more than that,_ she breathed in her head, her heart warming with the pleasant memories.

It wasn't until Wendy had moved on to Natsu that her eyes opened with a flash. "Wait, is that what 'getting laid' means?"

"Ah!" Lucy shouted, her entire body turning red. Natsu burst out laughing so hard that Wendy lost her healing hold on him.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her face pulled down into a frown.

"Uh, um, well," Lucy stumbled, at a loss.

"You really want to know?" Cana shouted from the bar.

"Cana!" Erza interjected. "Finish what you're doing, Wendy. And I'll explain it if you truly wish."

Once Natsu was healed, Lucy watched Wendy go to Erza for an explanation with a pale face and wide eyes. "Oh no…" she breathed.

Natsu threw his arm around her shoulder. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Lucy suppressed the urge to shove him. "I just don't want her to be traumatized."

Natsu spun her to face him, his hands immediately caught up in her wrap and pulling her hips into his. "Oh, I can think of ways to traumatize her."

"Natsu!" she shouted, this time actually shoving him. Neither of them were aware of the photographer.

 **Disclaimer:** The usual... I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (unfortunately). They all belong to the genius that is Hiro Mashima. I just like to write about them. :) Hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing about the shenanigans Fairy Tail is known for!


	7. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

_Update: My goodness, I just realized I've posted a lot of things with my little "thoughts/ideas/notes" to myself still attached to them at the bottom! I'm soooo sorry about that! I'm still getting used to this platform! Going through and fixing them now, but some of you MAY have gotten a sneak peak into what MAY be coming...haha. I'm so sorry!_

 _A/N: To anyone following this, the latest update (10/4/17) is just some formatting - I noticed none of my ***** separations carried over and wanted to put them back. Hopefully a new chapter is coming soon - I AM working on it!_

"You mean," Wendy asked, unable to finish her sentence as she looked at Natsu and Lucy, then Gajeel and Levy.

"Yes," Erza answered calmly.

Wendy's brow furrowed as she tried to process everything she had just heard. "Why? I thought stuff like that didn't happen until people were married…"

Erza swallowed. "True," she admitted. "But it doesn't always work out that way." She hesitated, thinking of Jellal. "Especially if they feel as strongly about each other as they do."

"But they'd never even kissed each other before!" Wendy exclaimed innocently.

Smiling, Erza placed a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Sometimes love makes people do strange things, especially when you have been fighting it for as long as they have."

"So, that happens when you love someone?"

Erza grew serious. "You should never do that unless you love the person," she chastised. Jellal, who had taken up a seat next to Laxus, perked his ears up at that. They hadn't said the words to each other, even though they both felt it.

Wendy's face scrunched up. " _They_ did _that_?" she asked again in disbelief. Erza nodded. "Have you ever done that?" she asked suddenly, innocently enough.

Suddenly in the spotlight, Erza's face paled. "Well, um," she stuttered, fully intending to lie. Then she decided she couldn't lie to the little dragon slayer. "Yes," she admitted.

"What?!" Wendy shouted. Behind the bar, Mira simply smiled. "With who?!"

"Now Wendy, that's not polite to ask someone," Mira chastised, seeing Erza's ears burning at Wendy's reaction.

Wendy thought a moment, recalling things she had read and seen in her journey through healing. "So Erza," she began, hesitating, "is that where babies come from?"

Erza's heart stopped in her chest but she forced herself to calm down. If Wendy was old enough to hear about sex, then she was old enough for that truth as well. "Yes."

"So are you all going to have babies?"

Laxus laughed despite himself from his end of the bar. Jellal punched him off of his stool even as his mind followed the same track as Erza's.

"No!" Erza exclaimed, her eyes wide. _We didn't,_ she panicked internally, forcing herself not to look at Jellal, even though she could sense the tension now coming from him as well.

"So you do that when you love each other, but not always to have babies?" Wendy was still painfully trying to wrap her head around it.

"Some day, you will understand," Erza said, pressing a hand in Wendy's hair. "But yes."

Her brow furrowing once more, Wendy looked at the couples in question one more time. "They're going to need their own room on jobs now, huh?"

Chuckling despite herself, Erza squeezed Wendy's head before releasing her. "Yes, they probably are."

* * *

Once Makarov was done with his discussion with Jason, everything started to move quickly. The guild was arranged for a group shot – it took quite a bit of maneuvering to get everyone to fit into one view with no one being covered up. In the end, the three in chains lifted their girls on their shoulders and Elfman lifted Evergreen but it still wasn't enough.

"There's just too many of you!" the photographer complained.

Before Makarov could even say anything, Laxus scooped Mira up and put her on his shoulders and Bickslow lifted Lisanna onto his. Macao lifted Romeo onto his shoulders and Elfman lifted Wendy onto his other shoulder. Alzack lifted his daughter while Bisca stood close beside him. The others filled in the vacated spots, Cana sitting with one knee bent up and the other out in front of her. When she turned to look at the camera over her shoulder, Jason jumped with happiness.

"Cana! You're a natural!" The photographer immediately took a few snaps of her.

A moment later everyone was as squeezed in as tight as they could be and several shots were taken. Only a few of them were serious, the rest of them reflected Fairy Tail's true nature, many of the men striking fighting poses with each other while the girls struck more seductive poses. The Exceeds flew above them, pleased smiles on their faces as they looked down on their guild mates. The whole ordeal got everyone laughing and carrying on like they always did. Natsu and Gray squared off towards each other like they always did, Lucy and Juvia atop their shoulders likewise squaring off towards each other. Once Gajeel joined the fray, Jellal immediately pulled Erza onto his shoulders to join them.

"You want to know about the chains?" Makarov asked as the four men took fighting stances with their women on their shoulders.

"So cool!" Jason shouted, his spike bouncing more than ever. Once magic started to spring from the eight wizards, his photographer snapped and snapped away. He was too absorbed in the fray to heed Makarov's words.

Soon enough, Elfman threw Wendy into the water, the photographer catching a shot of her turning in mid-air to hit him with a sky dragon roar. The giant man was thrown back several feet, but he managed to keep his feet under him and plowed into the water after her. Evergreen laughed from the beach until Freed threw her in. Laxus looked up at Mira, still on his shoulders, and contemplated throwing her in until he saw her Satan Soul. She smiled down at him, a gleam in her demon eyes as her now clawed fingers dared him to do anything. Lightning sparked from his hands but she was faster, jumping to her feet on his shoulders, before flipping herself off backwards. She landed on one knee and looked up at him with a crooked smile before launching herself forward. He caught her with a lightning dragon roar to the chest.

"Laxus!" Freed exclaimed, actually fearing for his leader when he faced off against the She-Devil.

Mira took the hit well, her tail keeping her balance as a dark orb formed in front of her. A second later and it had hit Laxus square in the chest.

"Is it always like this?" Jason asked, even as he wiggled with excitement, the photographer snapping away.

Cana sidled up to him then, a barrel of wine in her arms. "Usually," she answered with a smug smile. Makarov shoved her away.

As all mayhem ensued, all thoughts of embarrassment left the newly formed couples. They easily blended in with their comrades, despite their chains. It wasn't until all eight of them found themselves in the water that a gleam appeared in Jason's eye and the six chained together grew pale.

"Team shots!" he exclaimed.

The confusion that ensued was both expected and unexpected. Juvia wasn't normally a part of Gray's team, but she was going to have to be due to the chain. Likewise Gajeel and Levy weren't exactly an official team, Gajeel not technically a member of Team Shadow Gear even if they had gone on several jobs together. In the end, they went with it, Juvia joining Gray and Gajeel joining Levy – it was going to happen anyway. Jet and Droy were less than pleased to have their competition now directly competing for Levy, even if the only affection he showed toward her was draping his arm across the top of her head, leaning on her like she was meant for that. Jet and Droy stood on the other side of her, attempting to look happy. Natsu and Lucy were the two that looked the most natural, Lucy immediately taking a spot in front of him while he wrapped an arm around her waist, flaunting the chain that connected them, with his winning grin across his face. Gray wrapped an arm around Juvia's waist from where she stood beside him and Erza took Wendy's shoulder. They smiled at each other as though thinking the same thing – _Since when did we become the odd two out?_ Happy and Carla floated over them with wide smiles on their faces.

When it came time to split into the two teams that had taken part in the Grand Magic Games, even more confusion ensued. Gray and Juvia were on different teams and Levy wasn't even on a team. Reluctantly, Makarov disconnected the chains, still leaving the cuffs on them as a reminder. As team B got into position, Makarov noticed for the first time that Laxus was standing a lot closer to Mira than he normally would. He only smiled.

Once Team A and B were complete, Jason split them even further into the final five that had competed when Fairy Tail had been forced to combine teams. Although relieved they didn't have to separate, darkness entered Natsu's eyes as he stepped to the side with Lucy, remembering the reason why he wasn't a part of the final team. Lucy was more important to him than anything…

Satisfied with the combined Fairy Tail team, Jason shouted, "Now for the girls only!"

Lucy and Levy exchanged nervous glances. They had a feeling where this was going. Just like they thought, he had them all strike different poses – most of them seductive. Mira, Evergreen, Erza, and Cana took to the poses immediately, completely at ease with twisting their hips and playing with their hair. Even Bisca was remarkably at ease with the process, her eyes on her husband the whole time. It was the rest of them that were a little hesitant, their nervousness coming pleasantly across in the photos. The guys snickered until it was their turn. Then their faces paled and they reluctantly moved forward to trade places. Laxus and Gajeel acted as though they couldn't care less, their eyes turned upward out of boredom with their hands in their pockets. Natsu took it as a personal challenge, the determined look in his eye only making him more appealing as he leaned forward with a smirk on his face and his thumbs hooked into the top of his swim trunks. Gray stood smug, emanating sexiness with ease with his arms folded across his chest. The others took to it as best they could.

Once the guys were done, Fairy Tail tried to disperse, but Jason stopped them. Hearts gleamed in his eyes as he blushed, his hands clapped together in front of him. Makarov stood beside him, his feet braced wide and his arms folded across his chest with a smug smile on his face. "Oh no," Levy breathed just as Lucy whimpered, "I don't think our punishment is over just yet." As if to solidify their words, their chains reappeared, this time half as long.

"Master!" Lucy and Levy shouted. Juvia only beamed, hearts in her eyes.

"Couples!" Jason shouted, wiggling as his hair danced more than ever before.

Gajeel glared at Makarov. "Seriously?"

"You didn't think you would get off that easy, did you?"

"I was kind of hoping so," Gray admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, Gramps," Natsu whined.

"Can it!" Makarov's voice carried across the beach. "You six must participate. Anyone else who may want to is more than welcome to, but they won't be required."

"Uh, Wendy?" Romeo asked quietly as the six on the beach paled.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her brown eyes to the young boy beside her.

"You want to take a picture with me?"

"Why?" Carla immediately asked.

"Well, we are the youngest wizards here."

"Asuka is younger than we are," Wendy reminded him.

Romeo's cheeks immediately burned red and he looked at his feet. "Forget it," he mumbled before Wendy reached out to stop him.

"No," she said softly, her cheeks turning pink. "I'll take a picture with you."

Romeo's face lit up in a smile. Wendy decided that she rather liked seeing him smile like that.

* * *

A beach chair had been brought to the edge of the surf. The whole guild watched with barely hidden fascination as Jason made Natsu recline in the chair with one leg up. Lucy was standing next to him awaiting instructions. "Lucy, you get on your knees over him and lean over him like you're about to kiss him."

"What?" she shouted, her face turning red. Below her Natsu likewise turned pink, but he didn't look displeased.

"Do as the man says!" Erza commanded, and Lucy jumped to do as bidden.

On her knees in between Natsu's legs, Lucy's heart started pounding. She tried not to think about the rest of the guild watching them, of the way Natsu's free hand was gently wrapped around the back of her thigh. As she moved closer, bracing one hand on the back of the chair and one hand on his chest, Natsu smiled softly. "This is a little like last night, isn't it?" he whispered, his chained hand coming up to rest at her waist.

A shiver worked down her spine as she leaned closer. Natsu automatically sat up some, his breath tickling the side of her neck and making Lucy close her eyes. "Perfect!" Jason shouted and the photographer started snapping.

They held that position for what felt like forever before being forced into something different. "Now stand in the surf like you can't keep your hands off each other!"

Lucy paled and looked at Jason with wide eyes as though to ask if he were serious.

"This isn't much of a stretch, is it, Kid?" Laxus taunted, earning him a glare from Natsu.

His ears burning, Natsu took Lucy's hand and all but pulled her into the water. She squeaked softly in surprise when he suddenly pulled his scarf from his head and wrapped it around her, pulling her roughly against him. "Forget about them," he growled, his heart pounding in his chest.

Her cheeks darkening, Lucy felt a thrill run through her heart, making her shiver as Natsu smiled, his eyes alight. She rested her hands on his chest and tilted her head to the side as he lowered his lips to her shoulder. He didn't kiss her skin like she suddenly craved, just tickled her skin with his lips and pulled her hips into his.

From the beach, nearly everyone's mouth fell open, Jason somehow even forgetting to yell how cool this scene was. His photographer saw the opportunity and never missed a beat.

"Good Mavis!" Macao cried from the beach, pulling Romeo's suddenly gawking face away from the scene before them.

Macao's words broke the spell everyone had found themselves in, and Lucy took a step back, her butt pressing against Natsu's scarf as he resisted her. More than one in the crowd had a nosebleed, Jason included.

"So coooooool!" he cried as he jammed a tissue up his nose. "Moving on," he said as he cleared his throat, and instructed them in a few more, much less seductive poses. Natsu had to hold her in his arms like a princess and had to carry her on his back, they had to stand hand-in-hand in the surf and look out at the water, they had to just casually walk down the beach, their eyes only on each other. It was the last one that made Lucy pale and even Erza look at Jason with narrowed eyes. "Lucy, on your back with your legs in the water. Natsu, you lean over her, just like in the perfume posters."

Lucy's heart jumped in her throat and even Natsu swallowed. "We're not shooting the cover of some romance novel," Lucy argued.

Natsu was looking down at her seriously. "It's not like it's going to kill us or anything," he murmured.

Her cheeks burning, Lucy looked at the ground. "Natsu," she whispered, hoping he would understand.

He did. "Isn't that a little much?" he asked Jason, raising an eyebrow at the journalist as though challenging him to make them do it. Smoke started seeping from between the fingers of his clenched fist.

With a hmph, Jason crossed his arms. "Fine! Gajeel and Levy next!" Lucy and Natsu sighed with relief and retreated to the bar where Mira gave both of them a well-earned drink.

Now that Gajeel was in the spotlight, he grew quiet and aloof, the Gajeel everyone knew best. Levy likewise stayed quiet, not sure if they would be put in the same kind of positions as Natsu and Lucy or not. _What the hell is going on?_ _Why is everyone so interested in us as couples all of a sudden?_ She scarcely had time to think about it before she was put in a very similar position as Lucy and Natsu; only Gajeel was in the sand, his legs in the water, leaning back onto one hand with one leg up. She had to kneel between his legs and lean close to him, almost as though she were about to kiss him, just as Lucy had. Instead of placing his hand on her side, however, Gajeel kept both hands pressed into the sand behind him, his fingers digging in as though to restrain himself. Rather than look at each other with adoration, they found themselves looking at each other with frustration.

"So cool!" Jason exclaimed as the photographer shot away.

The next pose they simply switched positions and this time Levy made sure her knee was nearly against Gajeel's chest, as though daring him to get any closer. She smiled inwardly when his look of frustration only grew. "What are you doing, Shrimp?" he whispered.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine," she grumbled just as they were told to switch again.

This time, Levy had to form a script of iron that Gajeel held proudly above his head. Makarov had to lengthen their chain in order to keep Levy from being jerked into the air as well. She made the _O_ of iron into the shape of a heart. Gajeel was finally smiling.

"Can't you both smile?" Jason asked, pressing his forefinger to his chin with narrowed eyes. Then an idea came to him and he broke out into a grin. "Gajeel, put Levy on one shoulder and strike a pose. Both of you need to smile like you're actually having fun."

"Gihi," Gajeel chuckled as he threw her over his shoulder, not exactly the way Jason had intended. Levy's butt was next to his ear as he turned, the view of her butt belonging only to him, and gave a thumb's up.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted, before she followed suit and smiled at the camera with a thumb's up as well.

"So cool!" Jason shouted, finally satisfied.

The second Gajeel released her, Levy slugged him. He simply _gihi'd_ and quickly joined Natsu and Lucy at the bar.

Now that it was Gray and Juvia's turn, Juvia's eyes shone with hearts as she all but pulled Gray to the shore. She hoped the two of them would be put into similar positions as the others, wanting only to have Gray's affection publicly. Her heart fell when instead Jason asked for their unison raid. "Seriously," she grumbled.

"Come on, it _is_ pretty cool," Gray elbowed her. His smile was all she needed to face him. He wrapped one arm around her and held her other hand straight out to the side with his. At first they aimed directly at Jason, who paled in fear, before Juvia pulled their arms up towards the sky. "Ice Make, lance!" "Water slicer!" they cried together and the sky was filled with Juvia's water being frozen into spikes as it flew through the sky in numbers neither of them were capable of producing alone.

"So cool!" Jason called, falling onto his back with his excitement. Their magic show over, Jason instructed them in their next position, something very similar to Juvia's punishment the night before. Gray had to sit in the sand, his knees slightly drawn up and open to the sides, while Juvia sat in his lap, her legs wrapped around him. It was as intimate a pose as he had asked for so far, and Juvia found her cheeks burning as she lowered her eyes.

"Juvia?" Gray finally asked, tugging on her chain to bring her attention back to him.

"Sorry, Gray-sama, Juvia is nervous."

Tugging more forcefully on her chain, Gray pulled her into his arms. "This is nothing compared to last night. Just go with it."

"But everyone is watching."

"Everyone was watching last night, too," he replied with a soft smile as he sunk to the sand. The waves came up to cover his feet with the cool water.

Her entire body trembling, Juvia straddled his legs and lowered herself down. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and supporting her. Her toes dug into the sand at his back while her arms wrapped around his neck. When she felt him tickling her ever so softly, she giggled, pulling him closer, forgetting about everyone else watching. The photographer snapped away.

Satisfied with their playful nervousness, Jason held a hand up to stop the photographer and finally asked for something he had been holding out on. "Kiss?"

Juvia partially expected Gray to say no, so when he uttered, "Sure," her senses nearly gave out. If Gray's strong arms hadn't been wrapped around her she would have fallen to the sand. He simply smiled into her shining eyes and leaned down to press his lips to hers. The entire guild yelled in happiness and Jason fell over again.

"All right! Who's next?" Jason called, hearts still in his eyes as Juvia and Gray made their way to the bar.

"These don't all have to be romantic couples, do they?" Romeo asked.

"No," Jason reluctantly admitted.

With that, Wendy and Carla came forward with the young blue haired wizard. They stood with their backs to each other; Romeo's blue flames emanating from his fist while a light blue magic circle formed under Wendy, ruffling both of their hair with an unseen wind. Carla hovered above them. Everyone present smiled.

"You two next!" Lisanna shouted, shoving Elfman and Evergreen forward.

"Lisanna!" Elfman shouted, scarcely catching Evergreen from falling. Lisanna simply smiled at him.

"Be a man, Elfman!" Alzack called from where he stood holding Bisca's hand.

Grumbling, Elfman stepped forward with Evergreen. "You want to do this?" he asked the woman beside him, who was trying desperately to hide her nervousness.

"Let's give them a show," she answered with a soft smile and a wink.

When they turned around, Elfman turned into his full-body beast takeover and Evergreen took to the air at his shoulder. Spears of light appeared around her as Elfman let out a roar that shook the very ground. For once Jason was stunned into silence as the photographer snapped away.

Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka followed suit, the toddler laughing happily as her parents threw her into the air. Everyone present sighed happily.

Laxus was still in his usual spot at the bar, eying Mira closely. She could feel his eyes on her but was studiously avoiding his gaze. It wasn't until Erza caught the sight of the two that she intervened. "You two want to go out there?"

Mira paled and Laxus jumped. "What are you talking about?" Laxus grumbled, grateful Jason was too busy getting pictures of Macao and Romeo to pay attention.

"Come on, it's not like you two are a couple. Just get out there and show how bad ass you are," Lucy encouraged them, having no idea of what had transpired between them the night before.

To everyone's surprise, Laxus didn't argue. He slid off his stool and headed to the beach without a second look at Mira. Mira suddenly felt like she had been transported back into the old days, when she would try so desperately to get a reaction out of Laxus only to get nothing. She quickly moved around the bar to catch up to him. "You serious?" she asked as she caught up to him.

Laxus looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "We can't let these young ones get all the attention, can we?"

Mira looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. "What?"

"Come on, She-Devil," he taunted, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side. "Come at me like you used to."

Her heart picked up without her permission. _Has he been paying attention after all?_ She didn't give herself time to think as she ran towards him, not using any transformation magic. She jumped at the last moment and kicked forward, aiming for his head.

Laxus blocked the kick, just as the photographer snapped a photo. He was shoved back in the sand several feet but managed to keep his feet. He looked at Mira as she hit the ground with a satisfied smile. She was smiling ruefully as she dropped into a spin with her leg out, attempting to trip him, but he jumped and hit her with lightning at the last moment. "Laxus!" she shouted, his lightning only strong enough to tingle her. He was holding back. She ran at him again, this time not stopping until their heads were pressed together out of anger. "Don't insult me by holding back!" she shouted before slapping him across the face with an open palm. The photographer snapped away and the rest of the guild watched with surprise.

A red handprint immediately forming on his cheek, Laxus nevertheless cracked a crooked smile and did as asked. Without holding back, he shot lightning through himself into Mira from where their heads met. She returned the favor by turning into her Satan Soul and landing a powerful punch into his gut.

"All those times I tried to get you to fight me and you ignored me," she asked quietly. She no longer noticed the rest of the guild watching.

"Have we missed something?" Levy asked from the bar.

"I had my reasons," he answered, swinging at her. She dodged the attack easily by flipping backwards.

"I'd like to hear them."

Laxus hesitated, and it cost him. She landed a kick in his chest that sent him sprawling onto his back. "No, you don't," he coughed.

Mira changed out of her Satan Soul form and went to his side. She crouched beside him, unaware they were still being photographed. His eyes looked up at her and said something she wasn't sure she was ready to hear, even if it was something she wanted. "Then you'll have to tell me later," she demanded, standing to her feet in a blur and placing one foot on his chest, as though claiming him as a trophy. She looked back at the lacrima with her usual sweet smile and Jason nearly exploded.

"Sooooo cool!"

Grunting, Laxus jumped to his feet. Their moment over, the lacrima once more present in their minds, the two of them turned and placed their backs to each other, much like Romeo and Wendy had. Laxus let lightning crackle through him as Mira smiled sweetly for several shots, before turning into her Demon Soul for several shots.

Scarcely able to control himself, Jason looked around at the semi-stunned wizards. "Please tell me there's more!"

Erza looked at Jellal, AKA Mystogan, out of the corner of her eye but tried to remain neutral. Mystogan was nearly always strong and silent, never getting close to anyone. Jellal had already drawn enough attention to himself during the games; he really couldn't afford any more scrutiny. Plus, some people knew about her history with Jellal. If she showed up in a picture with Mystogan, it might not be too difficult to put two and two together. "How about just the dragon slayers to finish things up?" she asked.

"Great idea!"

The chains disappeared once more from Gajeel and Natsu and they made their way to the beach along with Laxus and Wendy. Wendy and Natsu were the two who were actually smiling before Jason had to tell them to. Laxus and Gajeel struck very similar poses, their arms crossed in front of their chests as though they couldn't be bothered, their resting scowls present on their faces. Natsu and Wendy smiled, Natsu's winning smile outshining the rest as Wendy jumped to hit his palm in a high-five. Lucy smiled.

"So cool!"

The dragon slayers dispersed as quickly as they could, Laxus returning to his spot at the bar, Gajeel and Natsu returning to their partners' sides in time for their chains to reappear.

"Get what you needed?" Makarov asked Jason.

Jason was swiping through the images on the lacrima. His eyes grew wide with excitement at several of the shots. "It will do," he hesitated, his eyes trailing over each and every female member of Fairy Tail. "Unless anyone would like to do individual shots?"

Many of the girls present swallowed nervously. Natsu instinctively gripped Lucy tighter. Gajeel did the same to Levy. Something in their eyes made Jason wisely leave them alone. It was when his eyes fell on the rarely seen masked wizard, that he knew what he needed. "Mystogan?" Jason called, his spikey hair daring to bounce. This was the first time nervousness could actually be heard in his voice.

"Yes?" Jellal asked, keeping his voice neutral and low.

"No one ever sees you. Would you mind?"

Jellal hesitated, his shoulders tensing, as he forcibly refrained from looking at Erza. Shoving himself to his feet, he shrugged. "I guess not."

Jason decided to press his luck. "Without the mask?"

"Not a chance," Jellal grumbled, folding his arms across his chest formidably.

Clearly torn between his excitement as a journalist, and his desire to pursue any and all stories, Jason shrugged. "Fine by me," he only partially lied.

Jellal wasn't sure what to do so he decided to emulate the nonchalant, _I can't be bothered with this,_ attitude of Gajeel and Laxus. He stepped into the surf, the waves darkening his shorts just above his knees. Bracing his feet wide, he turned piercing eyes on the lacrima the photographer held, and could only pray this wouldn't take him much longer.

 _ **Disclaimer:** The usual... I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (unfortunately). They all belong to the genius that is Hiro Mashima. I just like to write about them. :) Hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing about the shenanigans Fairy Tail is known for!_


	8. Goodbye

Jason was just finishing up his shots with Jellal, AKA Mystogan, when Laxus gave Mira a look at the bar. She stood in a manner unusual for her – her elbows braced on the table with her arms crossed in front of her, her hip cocked out dangerously to the side. Her hair fell over her shoulder and nearly brushed the surface of the bar with her head tilted slightly to the side. A soft smile graced her lips, and Laxus found himself wondering what it was she was smiling about. "Enjoying the show?" he finally asked, breaking the silence at the bar while giving her a teasing look with narrowed eyes.

Mira's smile didn't falter as her gaze cut to him. "I don't know what you're talking about," she teased, pressing herself upright. "I'm just relieved everyone isn't drinking nearly so much today!" she exclaimed with a sigh and a smile.

"I'm surprised there's even anything left in the damn bar after yesterday," Laxus chided. Mira giggled and stood up. "Mira, when was the last time someone made _you_ a drink?"

Her eyes widened, especially when he moved to come behind the bar. "E-excuse me?"

Erza heard Mira stutter and looked over her shoulder, but knew Mira could handle herself and quickly looked back at the clearly annoyed Jellal. _If Jason doesn't wrap it up soon he's going to get a_ real _taste of Heavenly Body Magic…_

"When was the last time someone made _you_ a drink?" he repeated, standing merely inches away from her so that he had to look down and she had to look up in order to see into the other's eyes.

"Uh," she clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her feet. "It's been a while," she admitted, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Then sit down," he commanded. "Let me make you something."

Mira's brows drew together. "You don't have to do that, Laxus. Really."

He frowned, his brow furrowing even deeper than hers. "I'm not asking, She-Devil."

She smirked at the use of her old nickname before spinning on her toes, her hair flying out around her shoulders and hitting him on the arm as she moved around him. "Is it good?" she asked as she moved to the opposite side of the bar.

Laxus was already busy rummaging through bottles beneath the bar and above, moving glasses and bottles around noisily as he tried to find exactly what he was looking for. "I'll let you be the judge of that, but _I_ think it's _very_ good."

"Laxus is making drinks?" Erza asked, joining Mira at the bar with Jellal now at her side. "Give this poor man something," she commanded with a wicked smile.

His face falling into a glare, a dark aura surrounded Laxus. "I didn't say I was becoming bartender for the day," he argued.

"But you _did_ kick out the bartender," Mira pointed out, smiling her usual sweet smile so that her eyes were practically closed.

His eyes narrowing, Laxus grunted and turned around, pulling down one of the heavier bottles from the top of the shelf and filling a rather large glass before handing it to Jellal. "Don't expect anything fancy from me."

Jellal took the offered glass without question. "I don't need fancy," he answered with a soft smile, hidden by Mystogan's mask. "Thank you."

"I will expect whatever you are making Mira," Erza interjected, smiling as she leaned her elbows on the counter. Laxus glared at her like he'd like to hit her with his lightning – he was debating doing it. Reading his gaze, she made her eyebrows jump as if to say, _do it!_

His eyes narrowing, Laxus instead turned back to the task at hand and completed his drinks in silence, making three of them before handing one to each of the girls and keeping one for himself. They were tall, in large martini glasses, and bright yellow – almost the color of his hair. When they looked close enough, small specks of candy could be seen floating in the liquor, and those small specks of candy sparked as though infused with lightning. "Is that what I think it is?" Mira asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

His smile one of the widest and truest Mira or Erza had ever seen, Laxus simply shrugged and said, "Try it and you'll see."

Erza and Mira took small sips at the same time, both of them sucking their cheeks in gently at the small shocks and pops that went off in their mouths when the little lemon candies hit their tongues. He had infused them with lightning! Not enough to hurt, but just enough to pleasantly tingle and cause audible popping to come from their mouths. "How did you do that?!" Mira exclaimed, her eyes sparkling before she took another drink. "This is amazing! I have to add this to the menu!"

Laxus held up his hands. "Hold on a minute! I didn't say you could go and steal my signature drink! I'm not willing to sit at the guild and help you make this every night."

Ever the practical one, Erza shrugged and suggested, "You could just make a batch that she could keep on hand so you wouldn't have to," before taking another drink.

Again, Laxus looked at her like he'd like to shock her and this time Jellal picked up on it. His eyes narrowed but neither man did a thing. "Thanks," Laxus grumbled.

"You've been holding out on us!" Mira admonished again, taking a healthier drink. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as the pops and sizzles went off in her mouth. Laxus watched her with a barely hidden smile.

Erza, who had been watching the two, slipped off her barstool and gently touched Jellal's arm, indicating he should follow her. She knew when they weren't wanted. He silently followed her, taking a sip of her drink as they made their way to the water. Mira looked after them for only a moment before sighing and turning back to the drink before her. She was now alone at the bar with Laxus. Not exactly how she had planned the afternoon…

"There you go with that face again."

Mira jerked, snapping her eyes up to Laxus'. "What?"

He nodded at her. "That face from last night. You're making it again."

Her mouth falling open for a moment, Mira stared at Laxus with wide eyes before she recovered. "I don't know what you're talking about, Laxus." As if to reassert her authority, she slid off her barstool and moved back around the bar. "Now get out of my bar before someone else decides to try to put you to work and gets shocked for it." She bumped him with her hip as she walked back, scarcely suppressing a smile even though her heart fluttered nervously in her chest.

"If you don't like it all you had to do was say so," he retorted, smiling as he refused to move. When she glared up at him, he made a show of taking a slow drink from his glass. The lightning from the lemon candies reacted with his lightning and sparks flew from his shoulders, reflecting back at him from Mira's eyes. "So?" he asked, his eyebrow raising as he smirked. "Does that mean you like it?"

It took Mira a moment to realize she was staring, and when she realized it, her cheeks instantly burned and her hands clenched into fists. "I-you-this-ugh!" she floundered.

His smile turned into a grin, the jagged, lightning-shaped scar crossing his right eye crinkling ruggedly. "Oh, really?" he teased. "That good, huh?"

A dark aura appeared around Mira. She wasn't used to being made to feel so uncomfortable and awkward and this was like a completely different Laxus compared to the sweet, kind man that had talked to her the night before – the man that had soothed her aching heart and held her in his arms. _I'm such an idiot!_

They stood there, neither moving nor speaking, just glaring at each other, until Lisanna skipped behind the bar. Her steps immediately faltered when she took in the mood of the two wizards before her. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she immediately apologized, bowing her head as heat rushed to her cheeks. "I'm just, eh, grabbing something."

Laxus and Mira looked at Lisanna with suddenly neutral expressions. "Hi, Lisanna!" Mira called, her face immediately melting into the sweet smile she was known for. She quickly turned her back on Laxus, flicking her hair and violently wishing it could hurt him somehow and suddenly clenching the martini glass in her hands in order to hide their trembling. "Can I help you find something?" _Please_ let _me help you find something!_

Lisanna's bright blue eyes darted from her sister to the confused looking Laxus behind her. "Ummm," she thought, her eyes rapidly moving between the two. _What's going on here?_ "No, I'm fine," she mumbled, frantically digging in the bag until she found the bottle of sunscreen she had been looking for. "See? Found it!" she exclaimed with too much enthusiasm, before running back onto the beach, heaving a heavy sigh of relief once she was away from the bar. _What was that about?_

"Wow, She-Devil," Laxus' deep voice rumbled from behind her.

"What?" she snapped.

"You even scare off your own siblings? That's a gift!"

Mira glared at him, a dark aura emanating from her as her eyes started to glow an angry red. "Laxus, you jerk!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut as she let out her frustration in her voice. The sound of her shout stilled the beach into silence, all eyes suddenly on the two behind the bar, Laxus clamping his hand over Mira's mouth just a moment too late.

"Damn it, Mira!" he hissed, his eyes flashing as he looked down at her, his hand still clamped over her mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Elfman shouted from the beach.

"It's nothing!" Lisanna quickly answered, turning her bemused brother away from the spectacle before him before he got himself electrocuted.

"Let me go!" Mira ordered, but her mouth was covered and it came out as "Eh mm ooo!"

"Promise not to yell at me again?" he asked, his eyebrow rising as he squeezed her. His arms had wrapped around her when he clamped his hand over her mouth – the only thing he could do to get enough leverage.

 _When did his arms end up around me?!_ Mira nearly panicked, realizing her mistake now that it was too late. She briefly entertained the idea of biting him but quickly squashed it. _Why the hostility?_ Instead, she nodded, and Laxus gently released her, his hand slipping around her waist as he withdrew, prolonging their contact without realizing that was what he was doing.

"What is the matter with you?" Mira spat, downing her drink in one gulp that made her shudder and sizzle.

Laxus watched her, seeing the lightning work its way across her shoulders as she shuddered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. Don't try to pretend to be Natsu."

"Ha! Please." When he looked at her, he could see the joke was over. She was not laughing. Her bright blue eyes were hard and harsh, eying him with the ferocity she was known for. As he watched, the hardness in her eyes melted, shifting before him as her eyes wavered, the sadness from the night before returning and tugging at him. "Mira," he murmured as she looked away.

"You told me you would tell me later," she blurted, her cheeks darkening.

His mouth fell open. _I what?_ "I don't remember saying any such thing."

She scoffed, tossing her hair angrily over her shoulder. It had been a long time since she'd let her emotions rule her so – not since her wild and rebellious teenage years when she really _had_ earned the name 'She-Devil'. "You did," she answered curtly. "When we sparred on the beach for Jason."

Laxus ground his teeth together, knowing exactly what Mira was talking about but wishing she hadn't remembered. How had he been so stupid as to let something like that slip? Did he really think Mira would forget something like that? That she would let something like that go? This was Mirajane Strauss they were talking about! She did not forget! "Mira," he sighed.

She folded her arms across her chest and refused to look at him, her eyes hard as she looked out at the beach, where the others were engaged in a wild game of beach volleyball. Several places of scorched, frozen or wet sand marred the playing field, as well as holes dug by Virgo, and the players were covered in more than a few bruises – typical of any game involving members of Fairy Tail. "Forget it," she ground out.

He felt like he should say something, but knew he would only make it worse. Instead he stepped forward, pulling her to him by the hand until his arms could gently wrap around her, embracing her as he had done the previous night. Only this time, he dropped his cheek to the top of her head and sighed. "I've tried," he whispered, closing his eyes as she stiffened in his grasp. "I've tried but I can't forget or change they way I feel."

Her arms cautiously wrapped around his waist. "The way you feel?"

Nodding gently, Laxus opened his eyes, wary of any wandering eyes that might catch them in their moment. "Yes," he murmured.

Mira hesitated a moment before asking, "And how do you feel?"

His grip on her tightened. "I think you know that, Mira."

"Clearly I don't," she argued.

"When I betrayed Fairy Tail, it was all too easy for me to let my anger and resentment cloud my judgment. I didn't care who I hurt or why. But I cared if I hurt you, if I disappointed you. You were the only one that mattered to me then, and you still are."

She grew incredibly still in his arms before arguing with him. "That's not true. If you didn't care about the others in the guild, you wouldn't have done what you've done for them."

"True. But _you_ are the most important to me. You always have been."

"Laxus," she gasped, her eyes growing wide as her heart jumped into her throat. "What are you saying?"

He didn't want to say it out loud. He hated having to say what he already said – he wasn't much for words. Rather than speak, he lifted his head from hers and cupped her chin in his hand, gently forcing her to look up at him. His eyes met hers a moment before he bent down, pressing his lips against hers. She once again stiffened in his grasp before melting into him, her lips submitting to his as he deepened the kiss. When he was sure she wouldn't run away, he released her chin, his hand sliding into her hair as her grip on his waist tightened. She returned the kiss just as fully as he gave it, but when a spark of lightning came between them, sending a jolt through her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, Mira stepped back with a look of utter surprise on her face.

"Laxus?!" she whispered.

"Whoa!" Shocked, the two jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. Cana stood on the opposite side of the bar, holding onto an empty mug of beer and smiling wickedly. "Now I get it!"

"Cana!" Mira cried.

"Cana," Laxus threatened, lightning immediately coming to life between his shoulders and traveling down his arms to his fists.

Cana cocked her head to the side with a wry smile. "Oh, don't you worry. This guild is full of enough news right now." She held up her mug. "Just give me a refill and carry on!"

Her face blushing furiously, Mira stepped forward and refilled Cana's mug, too surprised to retaliate. She was almost just as shocked when Cana promptly disappeared as promised, no shouts of exclamation for what she had just seen coming from the direction she traveled.

* * *

Afternoon made its way into evening and the members of Fairy Tail continued to dominate their spot of the beach. Contrary to his word, Jellal had continued to stay, even after his initial "recovery drink" with Erza. "I thought you had to leave," she pointed out as she took a sip of her daiquiri from her spot beside him. They were relatively alone at the bar, the others too distracted in their own fun and games with each other to pay them much attention.

"Are you complaining that I stayed?" he asked, his eyes crinkling as he smirked beneath his mask.

Erza narrowed her eyes at him as she toyed with her fork, her half eaten strawberry cake still in front of her. They had spent the entire day together without touching each other and it was driving her mad… "Of course not!" she harshly replied.

Jellal swirled his beer in his mug, looking toward the hotel before taking a long drink. "Erza," he muttered, his voice the deep rumble that made her stomach flip. "What you said to Wendy earlier," he began, not able to look at her as he twirled his beer mug around on the counter.

Swallowing, Erza mimicked his nervous tick without realizing it, running her finger along the sugarcoated rim of her daiquiri glass before sticking her finger in her mouth. "Yeah," she breathed, feeling her face grow warm and suddenly wishing she had a mask to hide it like Jellal did. Her ears burned and she could swear her face must be as red as her hair.

She bit her lower lip as she fought for the right words to say, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow when he suddenly blurted, "I'm sorry I was so negligent!" His head was bowed in shame.

Although he was completely sincere, Erza found the apology so preposterous she burst out laughing, smacking her hand on her leg as she threw her head back. It was a full-belly laugh, a laugh she hadn't had in a long time, a laugh that brought tears to her eyes and left her struggling to breathe. Jellal stared at her in shock when she finally came to her senses, continuing to giggle as she wiped her eyes. "Of course you'd say that!"

"I'm serious!" he argued, his hazel eyes flaring as she made light of his concern.

"I know you are!" She continued to giggle, only vaguely aware of Mira's concerned gaze and Laxus' raised eyebrow. "And I love that about you, but I'm not the least bit concerned. Not at all."

Jellal was dumbstruck, and even though the mask covered his face, Erza could tell his mouth was gaping open in surprise. Her select choice of words was not lost on either of them. She had done so on purpose and he knew it. Despite his surprise, she could see the wheels turning in his eyes. He was trying to piece together exactly _what_ she meant. "You're… not?"

All seriousness returning, Erza's gaze dropped to her hands, now clasped in her lap. They had turned on their stools so that they faced each other, and she could see Jellal's legs in her peripheral vision – his legs on either side of hers, his hands just barely in her line of sight. He meant so much to her, but she never told him that, never admitted it to him, and even now, it still felt wrong to burden him with such an admission. "No," she repeated, feeling the familiar stirrings in her heart. "I would not have it any other way."

Swallowing, Jellal carefully reached out for her hand, grasping hers carefully in his own. She sighed at the touch and he had to admit that he felt a weight lift from his shoulders at finally touching her as well, but he still felt nervous. Anyone from the beach could see what they were doing, but at least otherwise the bar blocked them from peering eyes. "Erza, do you realize what you are saying?" he whispered, reluctant to acknowledge the warmth that spread through him at her words. He had already given in to too much, had already experienced far more happiness than he was worth, than he deserved… He didn't want to believe her.

Erza felt tears stinging her eyes and hated herself for them. _Why must I always cry at times like this?!_ "Of course I do," she retorted. When his eyes flashed in shock, she paused, biting her lower lip in an uncharacteristic show of angst, before adding, "I-is that s-such a bad thing?"

Jellal's face immediately softened at her concern and Erza watched as the tension visibly wound out of his shoulders as he heaved a sigh and dropped his gaze to their joined hands. His fingers traced hers, his touch gentle and caressing as the tension that had been in his shoulders was replaced with something else – something she couldn't quite place. He didn't even look around them before pulling down his Mystogan mask, his eyes open and clear when he finally raised them to hers once more. "Of course not," he finally answered, making her release the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. His fingers slipped between hers, his hand capturing hers within its strong grip. They were no longer on the beach, surrounded by Fairy Tail – they may as well have been on a deserted island, they were so focused on each other and only each other. "There's nothing I would love more," he murmured.

Her mouth fell open, her eyes wide in shock as she struggled to comprehend the meaning of his words. There was more to what he said, she knew that – they always seemed to speak in such riddles. Sometimes it was infuriating. "Jellal," she breathed, her heart in her throat and making it difficult for her to take a deep enough breath. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing and tears stung her eyes. "What," she began, not even sure what she was trying to ask.

"Erza," he answered, his voice just as quiet and passionate as hers. His hazel eyes searched hers, and she could see the battle waging within them. _What is he fighting for?_

"Hey, Mystogan! It would be a shame for someone to see your face outside of Fairy Tail!" Laxus whispered harshly, his words invading their private moment.

"Shit," Jellal cursed, pulling his hand from Erza's to return the mask to his face. Erza sat back from him, appearing casual, but her eyes searched. Sure enough, they were no longer truly alone on the beach. Fans of the guild were approaching the others. "Thank you, Laxus," he added with a polite nod at the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus said nothing, just simply returned the nod.

The moment of panic over, Erza stared at Jellal with wide eyes brimming with unshed tears – tears she stubbornly refused to allow to fall. Her heart felt like it was being torn in a million directions at once, and she didn't know if she should be elated or terrified. "I need time," Jellal whispered, his eyes on his beer in front of him. "Time to get the magic council off my back, so that I can offer you the kind of life you deserve, Erza."

She gasped, the tears slipping from her eyes. _Did he just?_ "Jellal?" she breathed, her voice so soft it was carried away on the breeze.

"Can you give me that?" he murmured, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Erza closed her eyes and swallowed, sucking in a deep breath to still her rattled nerves. "Of course," she answered, bowing her head gently. He surprised her by pulling her into his arms, his lips pressed to hers gently but firmly. She didn't question it, just returned his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. It wasn't until she felt them falling, landing softly on the bed, that she realized he had teleported them back to the hotel room. "Jellal?" she asked in shock.

He pulled away, a soft smile gracing his lips, as he threw the mask across the room. "I don't want to hide during our last moments together."

She smiled cautiously, her insides quivering as her heart cautioned her against getting too comfortable. Tension radiated from him just as much as his love – he was going to be leaving soon. "You're leaving?"

His eyes searched her face carefully, as though committing it to memory. "I've already stayed longer than I should."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her shoulders, holding her close. "Will it take another country-wide event to bring you back to me?" she whispered, trying not to let an edge creep into her voice that she felt deep within her heart.

Jellal paused, his hand running up to her neck before pulling back so he could meet her eyes. "Do you think I would do that after," his cheeks darkened, his thoughts turning to their newfound intimacy. It wasn't because he didn't want to give that up, rather because he would never do anything to make Erza think she was being discarded after something so intimate, so precious.

"So all I needed to do all this time," she teased, twisting her hips beneath him.

"Erza," he chided, his voice deep.

She smiled, her heart light despite feeling heavy. Jellal was hers and she was his. He told her he'd be seeing her again and she believed him. He asked her to wait for him, and she would. She loved him with her entire being – she would wait for him forever if she had to. "Jellal," she breathed, her eyes drifting closed as she pulled him back down to her. His lips immediately descended on hers, her entire body sighing in relief, even as their kiss grew in intensity. Her lips moved against his as he deepened the kiss, his hands roaming just as hers started to. "Don't leave just yet," she breathed as he left her lips to kiss her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, moving further down as he worked at the ties of her bikini.

Gasping, Erza's back arched up as her fingers plunged into his hair. She'd never felt so complete, so whole, as she did when in his arms. She would make sure they spent as much time there as possible, and as their clothes were quickly thrown about the room, their pleased sighs and moans filling the silence, they made promises to each other that need not be spoken. Promises of their love – their enduring love that would transcend the obstacles before them.

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this latest update! I'm sorry it's taken so long! As always, comments/reviews are always welcome! This story is definitely wrapping up, but as requested, there will be talk of once the photos come out!_

 _The usual disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima._


End file.
